Angelic Sin
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: Everything one wants comes with a price. It was a heavenly rule. Just when Axel thought he could be with Roxas, he couldn't. Love between an angel and human was forbidden and sinful. Would Axel pursue and go against the Heavens or give up Roxas forever?
1. Genesis

**A/N:** And I did return! Yowzah, everyone! Setsuna's back and she really apologize for disappearing so suddenly. Yesh, senior works are really a pain but that, my dear friends, didn't stop me from looking, thinking and creating new plots! Har har har!!

My previous work, _A Big Mistake? _made a lot of hits and reviews! I felt so happy seeing that everyone liked that convoluted story! ((laughs silly)) So yeah, here's another convoluted story for you! Hope you'll like it!

**Title:** Angelic Sin – you'll know why later on!

**Rating:** M – since there would be Yaoi/Shonen-Ai and a lot of cursing. Perhaps violence too? Soooo not like me!! ((is getting crazeh))

**Genre:** Romance, Mystery and Dark. Alternate Universe.

**Pairings:** oh, you'll find out when you scroll down the page! Ah! Don't you dare scroll it down now! ((hits you with a plastic bat))

**Warning:** Out of Character – sorry if I can't make the character like their real selves… ((sniffles))

**Summary:** [AU Axel, almost about to give up on everything, came to a halt when before him was someone who was destined to change him. To Axel though, was it possible and allowed to love an angel?

* * *

_**Angelic Sin**_

****

****

* * *

Born in the heart of a large city where cruelty, deceit, less love and rebellious surrounding, existed Axel knew he was destined to die.

Or at least he wanted to die at a certain time. Who would want to live like that anyway? But even Axel knew that his time wasn't about to come around.

So here he was, a bored expression written on his face while he mindlessly watched his senior classmates drew graffiti on the classroom walls.

"Come on! Don't just sit there!" A classmate of his, a very weak-willed one, chimed in confidently as though part of the In Crowd – which were the bullies of Axel's school.

Axel did nothing. He just smugly looked away. _Like the usual… People like him think that they have the "power" once they hang out with the crowd._

He turned away, disgusted, as his red manes followed. Axel, he might appeared rebellious because of his fiery red spikes, deep emerald orbs and raven diamond tattoos under each eyes, but was actually the opposite.

Unlike his classmates, he did not start riots, scandals, and fights. He was aloof, a snob and a down-right cold hearted person with a sense. Yes, that was what separated him from the other teens his age.

Axel was more matured.

Admittedly, the red-head teen didn't want to grow up that fast. He didn't wish for it. Before, he wanted to have real friends, goof around, hang-out and be normal.

Not that he was beyond normal; Axel just hated the fact that he was an orphan. An orphan who couldn't remember the face of his parents, what his home looked like and if he had any siblings at all.

Axel, at his very birth, lost everything in an instant.

Even his heart.

Was he sad? Of course he was. He lost all compassion because no one gave him compassion in the first place.

Forced to grow up, to survive and live, Axel did what no other teens like his age did – he fought the bad luck.

But even humans grew tired. Axel felt tired fighting bad luck and believing. He finally gave up at a turning point.

_This is stupid. I have no reason to live anymore. God, kill me now and you'll do as both a great favor. Even the damn world._ Axel said inside himself, witnessing more of his classmates doing the usual delinquent stuffs. The teen felt like this was a customary chant he did. Over and over, his pleas were unheard.

Teenage angst, you said? Perhaps. But for Axel, this was no _Teenage angst_ he was feeling. This was, he would say:

"This is my story and this is how it was written, _perfectly imperfect_ and _full of shit_."

He was ready, alright, to climb up to that rooftop of his school after classes, stand on that rusty rail and look down. He was ready to spread his arms, smirk as though he could finally find peace. Slowly, he was tilting forward but then…

Roxas just had to fall on Axel and accidentally stop him from jumping off. This was now the start of the real turning point of Axel's life as the wheel of destiny finally began to turn on him.

Was it, or was it not meaningless to live?

_What do you think? I'm a mess, aren't I? Thanks a lot, Roxas…_

* * *

_**Continue?**_

****

****

* * *

**A/N:** Um, what do you think? Just tell if the words and grammar are correct since I aim to have fewer mistakes when it comes to grammar and all. I am, after all, the writer and the proof-reader! ((claps merrily)) If you like the story, **please do review** and you'll receive cookie-dreams later this evening!! Courtesy of me, of course!


	2. Prayer

**A/N:** Ah, welcome everyone! Yes, I updated immediately since chapter 1 lacked hints about the story. So yeah, chapter 2 has LITTLE hints about the real plot of this story. Read on, my pretties!

Oh, oh… I, my humbly self, don't own the KH series. If I did, the plot will be a WHOLE LOT different than the original plot! ((begins the snicker naughtily))

And for those who reviewed:

**Mamotte Ageru**

**Silver Tears 11**

**Cyhyr**

**DemonGirl13**

…thanks! ((big heart))

* * *

"Shit, that hurts…" Axel groaned, his body flattened on the concrete floor of his school's rooftop. He felt numbed for a moment, trying to recollect what just happened…

Axel went to the highest area of his school.

Seeing the rail, he slowly climbed up, and stood on it. It was hard at first since the rail was not stable.

He first contemplated that what he was about to do was irreversible now.

Suddenly, a weight dropped on him and caused the red-head to topple backwards. And then… _Oh, no…_

Axel stared down, his body unable to move not because of the numbness he felt a while ago, but on top of him was another body.

"Aaaaaaaah!!" The once collected Axel shrieked immediately and pushed the unknown body off his and hastily backed away. He stared with shocked, speechless for he had never encountered something like what just happened now.

Minutes passed and the senior noticed the body unmoving. Hell, he wasn't even sure if "it" was breathing.

"H-hey…" Cautiously, Axel made his way towards the unmoving frame. He tried calling out but received no response. As he was just as near, he noticed dark purple spots.

"Crap… those are bruises…!"

The still body was covered with, indeed, bruises. Axel also noticed dried-up bloods on "its" back since the body was shirtless and wore nothing but pants. The red-head focused more of his sight, and then saw something that triggered his curiosity.

Two large marks on both shoulder blades and were standing out despite the battered appearance of the body. It looked like the marks were part of the said body. "What is that…?"

He then finally grabbed the body's shoulder and turned "it" to face him. He wanted to know what "it" looked like.

His emerald eyes widen suddenly with surprise of what he was staring.

Blonde manes that rose in different direction appeared untamed. Petite frame with porcelain skin even though it was covered with cuts and scratches. "Its" skin looked soft. This time, Axel couldn't refer "it" as a genderless being since he was staring at a male's body. This unknown's teen face expression looked pain, as if before he lost consciousness, he was hurt at first. With lips pursed, eyes closed and brows furrowed of the unconscious male teen, Axel remained staring at awe… and perhaps in pity?

The sun began to now set. Axel now wondered what he was going to do. Should the senior leave the wounded teen? After all, the teen was a stranger to him and thanks to the former, the latter's plan of suicide was now gone?

Or, because moved by pity, Axel should bring him home and treat him?

"God, are you punishing me again? What did I do now??" Groaning and as if surrendering, Axel removed his polo and wrapped it around the unconscious teen's upper body. With his senses now working properly, he gently and slowly placed his one arm under the teen's back and the other arm under the teen's knees and hoisted him up.

Still no sign of life, Axel stared down at the teen under his chin and grumbled, "Kid, I better not regret doing this."

And the once plan to die that Axel was about to do slipped away and was replaced by inquiries and curiosity brought by the teen who was lying still on his arms.

* * *

"How can you do that, Xemnas?! He's only an E-class angel!!" Namine couldn't contain her anger anymore and yelled at the Superior before her. For the very first time, she glared, her blue eyes now illumined fury but it wasn't enough.

Xemnas just looked at her, and then just smirked. Obviously, he was not taking her seriously.

"That is what an angel like him gets when he disobeys. For a low-class such as him, Roxas has guts. Too bad, he has to be punished." The Superior stated frankly, his tone sounded dominantly.

Namine continued frowning, an expression very much unsuited for her gentle features. "But to expel him and send him to Earth?! He won't survive there! He'll die!"

Xemnas turned his back, returning to tend his paperwork. "He'll only be there for seven days. You worry too much… For an S-class angel…" —The Superior looked at her in the corner of his eyes— "…you care for that kid?"

Namine held her tongue when her sight crossed with Xemnas. She then averted her gaze and whispered softly, "Roxas… Roxas is different unlike you and me… He has potential, the ability to lead the other angels to the right path." Namine's expression suddenly softened as she remembered the times when she was with the blonde angel.

Roxas, even though he hadn't bloomed into a strong angel yet, proved to her that he had the aptitude and also the attitude. Yes, Roxas was a different among the others with a heart so pure, strong sense of justice and esteem. Just by looking at his azure eyes, Namine could see the unmatched determination and strength inside.

"If he is what you think he is, then he'll survive." Xemnas said and now, showing no more signs of responding again. Namine just gave one last glare she could muster at the Superior and left the room with a heavy heart.

She decided to retreat to her own designated room.

Walking through the halls of Heaven and seeing the whiteness of the walls, the countless large hanging golden chandeliers and standing porcelains, Namine couldn't help but felt annoyed.

"The higher quarters of Heaven are polished with these kinds of decorations while the lower quarters are no more than dungeon-look-a-likes. This is really a big joke." Namine said, her frustration starting to surface as she continued walking towards her room.

It was unlike her though, to say such things. Namine was always soft-spoken and gentle. "And the higher-ups are afraid, scared to say anything about the wrong-doings of their colleagues."

Her door came to view. It was a large door, painted with spotless white and a golden knob fixed at the right side. Finally reaching her place, she just stood there with her small fists balled-up. "What will happen to Heaven now when she's filled with this kind of people??"

She then clasped her both hands together, placed them near her and prayed silently in her heart:

"Roxas, please be okay…"

* * *

As the sky turned darker, the moon shone brightly at the small window of Axel's little apartment.

Consisting of a small bedroom, a functioning bathroom and kitchen, Axel's apartment was enough to accommodate one person. Unfortunately, tonight, it had to accommodate two persons now.

The small apartment was only what the senior could afford since the wage he received from the part-time job he worked at was a little low. Axel both studied and worked at the same time. It was how he survived through out the years. After all, he was 19 so he was allowed to take jobs on his own.

"Where the hell IS the first aid??" Axel grumbled while he rummaged his mini-closet, the first layer on the bottom. He found none.

Then he looked on the second layer. Again, he found no kit.

Reaching the third, the highest layer, Axel hastily rummaged. "Ah, there you are."

He sat beside the unknown teen's frame. He then observed him for a while and thought about the event earlier. _Wait a minute… did he fall from the sky? If he didn't, then how was he able to fall on me? Now that I think about it, I don't think he comes to my school… _When he thought "school", he remembered his suicidal attempt earlier.

_Gah, this is giving me a damn headache… _Axel massaged his temple and felt a migraine coming in.

The lifeless teen rested on his bed. Axel thought it was the proper thing to do if one wanted to treat an injured person – to at least offer the comfort of his home. Axel then began cleaning the teen's wound, rubbing creams and disinfectant to the affected area. After a while, he was through. He placed the kit away and closed the lights.

"Damn… so tired…" Axel's head started to sway a little, back and forth. The night and the silence were lulling him. Before the red-head could control his drowsiness, his head dropped on the side of the bed and fell asleep. The whole world now was sleeping.

Except for one.

The once unconscious teen's eyes slowly fluttered open. His orbs started to focus and saw the darkness greeting him.

"Where… is this…?"

He looked sideways, confused and frightened. His azure eyes then fell on the person who was sleeping beside the bed. Said stranger had his face illumined by the moon from the window. The teen began to feel relaxed. He smiled a little and fell asleep again.

_I don't know who you are… but thanks._

* * *

_**Continue?**_

* * *

**A/N:** Not much of a cliff-hanger though. He he he. I don't want to disappoint you, readers, so I ended it like that! Do you like it?

Please review! ((pokes all your noses))


	3. Mystery

**A/N: **Welcome welcome welcome baaaaaaaack, everyone! Setsuna's here and we're now on the third segment! This authoress had to pause for a while since she had her exams just a week ago!

Also, she experienced friggin' writer's block for quite a while! Ugh! No worries though! She's now here and still crazeh!

Have you seen any good Roxas and Axel cosplayers around?? ((sniffles)) I did found one but she removed her pictures in DA! It was really a beautiful picture! She and the Axel cosplayer were the most amazing AkuRoku cosplayers I had ever seen! Pretty-ness!

((coughs)) Ok, back at the real topic. I dedicate this chapter to:

**XxZilyxX **– Axel was really on the rooftop. Sorry if I was a little ambiguous there. ((sweatdrops))

**Cyhyr**

**Kuraieshi**

**DemonGirl13**

**XI-Surreal-IV** – Just spreading the love, dear! Thanks!

**Lucifer4918**

* * *

Poke.

Poke.

And more poke.

"Hnnn…" The teen breathed and then turned his body on the right side. He unconsciously tugged the large blanket towards his shoulder and let out a satisfying sigh. The once battered teen was sleeping soundly. Axel just stared as he held a finger near the teen's cheek.

_I guess he has no plans of waking up any time soon…_ With a defeated sigh, Axel slowly stood up but instantly felt pained. His were bones cracking and his were muscles aching. _Damn, I'm NOT going to sleep on the cold floor again._

The morning was starting to unfold. The once dark sky gradually turned bright. The sun could be seen rising up from the horizon; its soft rays passed Axel's apartment window, working as the light for the day.

Indeed it was a brand new day.

But for Axel, his day felt like it just turned upside down as he reflected about the unusual event that happened yesterday.

Just the mere memories of the wounded body of the "kid" —Axel clearly didn't know his age so considered him as one— made the senior's stomach flipped over. Who could do such horrible abrasions? Like, who was insane and inhumane to do such thing?

Even Axel knew how horrible the world could be… but he didn't imagine something like that could actually happen.

And those dark red marks on the teen's back, exactly where his shoulder blades were... It was weird, Axel again remembered. Were those birth marks? Or were those scars?

Whatever that was, the red-head was rather curious. For the first time in his lonely and bored life, he wanted to know something. He felt interested all of a sudden – whether about the teen or the bruises or where he came from, Axel wanted to know.

_Perhaps killing myself can hold_.—Axel smirked inside himself—_ For now…_ The senior halted his train of thoughts and looked over his shoulder, spotting the blonde's spikes still standing up despite the pillow cushioning it.

The second Axel looked at the sleeping teen, the latter hastily sit up. Axel backed away, surprised. It was like the teen was in a trance, staring into nowhere with eyelids half opened, revealing only a small portion of his eyes. Blue. The teen's eyes were as blue as the ocean.

Or that was how the red-head thought it was.

"You scared the shit out of me, sitting up like that so fast, kid." Axel blurted out suddenly, and then did a mental kick to himself for saying something rude. That was totally un-called for.

But the teen remained looking away, still in a lucid stupor. Axel saw him turning sideways, as if observing the surroundings he was in.

The teen looked ahead, seeing the wooden door. Then, he stared at the bed he was resting on. Then he glanced at Axel. Slowly, his blue eyes grew large. Shocked and disbelief expressions could be seen on the teen's face.

"I'M… ON EARTH?!"

Axel stared, dumbfounded with the statement. "On… earth…?"

It was very unusual to say something like that. What was this teen thinking? He was not on Earth or something? Of course they were on Earth. Where else could they be?

Axel couldn't help but to be confused, watching the teen in front of him changed to different facial expressions.

Quickly realizing what he had just said out loud, the teen immediately forced a weak groan —"O-ow…"— and fell backwards on bed. He slowly tried to pull the blanket near his face but saw the red-head looking at him. Once more, the unknown teen forced a weak groan.

Axel quirked an eyebrow, suspicion suddenly kicked in. The teen was behaving strangely. Earlier, the kid was as loud as a healthy person but now, changed to a sick one. Was he pretending? What was going on?

"Hey, you…" The red-head said, with no emotions behind his voice. The usual arrogant Axel now spoke. "What's your name? I know you're feeling better already so stop hiding your face."

"O-oh…" For the first time, the teen slowly removed the cover off his face and sat up straight. He faced Axel, with eyes fully opened and facial expression now collected and eased.

Axel, for some reason, was mesmerized with how the teen's blue eyes brightened up and his blonde spikes stood up, defying gravity. His skin appeared flawless and the bruises bizarrely disappeared. _He doesn't look that he was injured so badly before! What the hell…?_

"Sorry…" The teen finally spoke but it came out in a hoarse tone. He smiled sheepishly at Axel and continued, "I was hoping you wouldn't see me awake yet."

"What…?"

"I'm Roxas!" Now, his voice was cheerful, beaming at the senior like the bright sun. He extended his pale hand towards Axel as common courtesy, waiting for the latter to shake with him. Axel nearly dropped his jaw in surprised. The teen continued grinning.

_What's wrong with this kid?!_

"Wait a minute…! You're supposed to be weak right now! You're not even supposed to talk like that! You were battered like hell last night, weren't you?!" Axel almost flipped, pointing a finger at the cheerful teen in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could someone so injured be so cheerful afterwards? If Axel was the teen, the former knew he wouldn't able to sit up comfortably after a couple of days.

The teen —now Roxas— looked at him with slight disappointment. He was almost frowning. "I rested well, thanks to you, mister."

"It's Axel, dammit." The senior heaved in frustration, quite boggled with what was happening. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed after. He was trying to relax himself.

Axel never felt so perplexed in his whole life. This was something he never knew would happen. It was beyond him. "Look, I don't know who you really are or where you came from, kid. I just want to know why you were beaten up so badly and… Why were you at my school? Clearly, you're not one of the students there."

Roxas, hearing the many inquiries from Axel suddenly, looked sad and averted his face. In a soft voice, the blonde answered, "I was… kicked out by my family. Before I ended up on your school… I was… beaten up by strangers. Lots of strangers." Roxas never did once look at Axel in the eyes as he told his story. He remained looking away, as if avoiding crossing his gaze with the other teen. "Your school looked safe… that was why I took shelter."

However, Axel felt that something wasn't right. What Roxas said could not be the reason why. Axel knew it had to be something else, something big. It was more than what Roxas told. _You're lying, kid… that's not the reason why._

Instead, Axel just nodded, riding along with what the teen answered. The red-head knew he would know the truth soon. He just needed to keep quiet and observe. If he was lucky, he might get a clue and find the truth behind Roxas' identity… and his marks behind his back. "Where do you live then?"

"Heav… I mean… somewhere far from here."

Again, Axel was suspicious. Roxas didn't want to tell where he lived.

This was getting interesting.

Suddenly, a thought popped inside the red-head's mind. It was an idea and the only way to find the truth if…

_Axel, what you're about to offer to him might be the craziest thing you've done besides killing yourself! Are you sure about this? _Axel's conscience kicked him hard, waiting for him to answer. His inner self expected him to drop the idea but… The red-head then asked:

"Do you want to stay here for the mean time?" Axel knelt before the teen, making the latter glanced at him. Slowly, Roxas returned to his usual loud self and said:

"Yes! Yay! Thanks, mister Axel! And here I was, beginning to worry where to stay!"

"It's Axel only." The red-head corrected, flinching at the mere mentioned of 'mister'. "And how old are you anyway?"

"I'm… uh… 17! yes, 17!" Roxas hastily said, grinning sheepishly again as his hand tightly clutched the blanket around him. He looked like he was almost sweat-dropping when he mentioned his age. He sounded uncertain.

Nevertheless, the red-head ignored it and answered back. "17? Then I'm older than you by 2 years."

Roxas just smiled happily. Axel wondered why Roxas wasn't afraid of strangers_. Doesn't he know that this world is full of evil people? Doesn't he think that anytime, I could jump on him and kill him in a snap? He didn't even question the reason why I let him stay with me._

But when Axel saw him looking straight in his emerald eyes, Roxas' eyes shone purely and innocently. Axel just smirked inside himself, looking away.

_Oh well, thank god I'm not like those people…_

* * *

_**Continue?**_

****

****

* * *

**A/N:** Erm, again, not much of a cliff-hanger but any time soon, we'll get to the real part of the story. **Review please** so I would know if you guys still want yours truly to continue this ficcie!

((bites everyone's noses))


	4. Dark to Light

**A/N:** Welcome, my pretties! I'm very much pleased to announce that this fic, **Angel Sin**, reached its 500+ hits! Thank you so much for reading in!

Here, I present to you the Chapter 4! As bonus, I added a little crucial point here to help mold the "would-be-problem" of the story. I do hope you all will like it. ((hides behind a closet))

Do I need to add disclaimers? Nah! No need to, man! Hell, if I owned the KH series, I would've altered the story eons ago! Har har! ((gets bricked))

Ah, yesh, I would like to dedicate this little chappy to:

**DemonGirl13** – I'm happy (happy?!) to say that I flunked my math. Heh heh. Math is not my cup of tea, dear.

**XISurrealIV**

**Tylida**

…and to those who **faved and alerted**!

* * *

"_Now, listen to me. For now, you're not allowed to go out or go anywhere besides this apartment, alright? I'll be going to school until in the afternoon. If you're hungry, help yourself, there's food in the ref._

_Just get some good rest today, okay?"_

The red-head senior mindlessly twirled his pen around his fingers as the female teacher in front discussed the lecture. Inattentive Axel was, he continued remembering the person back at his apartment. For some reason, he felt uneasy and perturbed. He felt not in ease with the fact he left the clueless male alone there.

"Axel…" The teacher, Aerith, caught his attention by calling him out. The said teen finally snapped back in reality and looked ahead. "…based on our lecture, do you think angels do exist?"

Axel frowned, a bit irritated at the question. He immediately stood up and said, "Of course they don't exist. If they did, we wouldn't be studying about them." He answered in a bored expression, staring at the teacher in front with lifeless eyes.

His classmates began snickering, quite pleased that Axel was arrogant as ever.

Every time he was asked to answer something, he would not hesitate answering tactlessly. Axel was like that, they knew. He would decide to answer sensibly or unpleasantly.

Aerith, however, was used to Axel and his unusual behavioral patterns and just smiled at him again. "But do you believe in them?" she once more asked.

"I don't. Maybe if I see one, I will."

"You may sit down." The female teacher said in a calm voice and resumed discussing the topic – Angelology.

Axel sat down and just stared outside the window beside his desk.

Student began chattering with low voices, ignoring the authority before them while the others did their usual delinquent deeds.

Axel thought inside himself, _Angels, huh? This will be a long, long day today…_

* * *

Roxas looked around the older male's apartment quietly in hours. He could swear that he already memorized every objects presented there.

From the bed he was resting on, he saw a brown door in front of him that was placed on the left side of the room. It was simple and medium-sized.

There was also a smaller room right next to the entrance. _That must be the bathroom…_

Right next to the outside wall of the bathroom, the blonde teen saw kitchen utensils hanging adjacently on the other wall and a small old stove. It looked to be in used always since there was a frying pan on it. Next to the stove was a miniature refrigerator.

On his left was a mini TV, a small closet and a side table.

That was it. That was all Axel had inside his apartment.

"Kinda small…" Roxas said in an unusual sad tone. He felt his heart crunched slowly inside as he continued observing his surroundings. His emotions began feeling a bit pained.

This one was unusual home he had ever since. _Didn't homes in earth are like in Heaven?_

Just then, one thing he noticed afterwards was the absence of photos. He looked sideways again, checking, and blinked confusedly.

_That's unusual… Normally, human beings would display pictures… or something like that…Important stuffs._

The thought made him felt more pain inside. He knew that he felt heartrending but how could he when he knew nothing yet about the kind male? For some reason, Roxas wanted to at least help Axel with whatever the latter was dealing with. As an angel, he should spread goodness around.

Roxas decided then not to obey Axel's order and brought his feet down from the bed. He quickly stood up but staggered. His leg felt numb and had to sit down again. With eyes filled with determination, Roxas exclaimed:

"Okay, I'll just have to find Axel and talk to him! Talking to someone helps and gives the sense of peace, according to Namine!"

It was already 3pm and Roxas took a black shirt from Axel's closet and exited hurriedly the unit. One reason and or another, the blonde felt extremely excited communicating with a human being. For the first time, he would make friends with a human!

Even though the blonde knew he was exiled from Heaven for awhile, he decided that no matter what happened, his optimism to things would not disappear. He had to be the usual Roxas everyone in Heaven knew.

Because that was Namine would want him to do and believe in. He had to be strong, regardless the hardships.

* * *

"Yo, we're going to Destiny Island's Karaoke Bar! Anyone wanna come?" A classmate of Axel asked loudly and half of the classmate cheered excitedly. It was already dismissal, around 4:30pm, and students started packing up their belongings and going home.

Others, on the other hand, went to amusement areas and arcades, the mall and all those "hanging-out" stuffs. But, for a certain Axel, it was a going back to his part-time job and did his work. It was a routine after all.

Today was rather different because he needed to stop by his apartment for a while and check on a certain blonde.

"Where is this…? Let's see… Let's see…" Roxas said calmly as he walked through the crowd of students. Seeing the familiar uniforms –Roxas remembered Axel's wardrobe before the latter attended classes–, the blonde believed he was on the right track of finding the red-head.

"What a busy street this is. There's nothing like this on Heaven, I'd say that." Roxas commented to himself quietly, strolling towards his unknown destination. He looked on his right, spotting a tall concrete wall stretched parallel on the street he was walking on.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the park's entrance. "Maybe he's here…"

Blue eyes fell slowly on the environment and before Roxas knew it, he smiled at park's beauty. The park was clean and full of trees and bushes. _Humans do appreciate nature! I better tell this to Namine after I come back!_

"That's right, kick it hard!" A very loud voice laughed and more laughter could be heard. Just then, a very weak cry followed. Again, laughter ensued.

Roxas, upon hearing what he just heard, snapped back from his trance and had his fist balled up. His eyes shone anger now. Someone or something was in danger, he knew. Observing carefully, he was once more listened and after a while, dashed towards the direction of the boisterous laughter.

Talking to Axel had to wait.

* * *

_Man, I just want to get this over with…_Axel grumbled to himself, walking down the short-cut path towards his home – the park. Dusk was starting to replace the bright sky and lamp-posts began lighting up.

Just then, out of nowhere, a loud voice shrieked, "This kid's crazy! He won't give up!" Then, kick and punch sounds soon could be heard.

Axel grew curious and wondered. _What's going…?_ Following the voices, shortly he found himself hiding behind a thick bush. In front of him was a group of five male teens and a curled up body.

"This kid won't let go of the dog!"

"I told you we shouldn't bully it but noooooooooo, you had to let go of you anger by beating up the animal, didn't you?"

"Shut up, you ass!"

"I-I'm going h-h-home! I had enough trouble this week!"

"Hey you chicken, come back here!"

The five male teens began running away from the scene, leaving the curled-up being alone. Axel just watched from the distance for a while, waiting if the person in front would move.

Slowly, the figure sat up but cringed in pain. A small dog sat up too, limping. Axel witnessed this and whispered, "Did he just…"

The figure turned, and revealed himself as Roxas with wounds and bruises once more. The red-head gasped, surprised to see the younger teen again. This time, however, was a different scenario. _Why is he here?! What the hell was he thinking?! I told him not to go out!_

"Are you… okay…?" The younger teen asked weakly, petting the small animal beside him. The dog just then, barked in pain. Roxas frowned sadly.

Axel stopped debating himself and stared ahead; watching Roxas turned his head sideways, as if checking on something.

Then the blonde, closed his eyes and held his left ear with both hands. "I shouldn't do this but… you need this."

The moment Roxas removed his hand from his left ear, the winds blew suddenly. The tree began to sway and dried leaves started to fly in different direction. At that moment, lights coming from the lamp posts died out one by one. This time, Axel grew frightened. Everything now inside the park was black. It was like darkness.

White light then illumined from Roxas' direction. Axel stared ahead. Soon, his emerald eyes grew large and mouth slowly dropping when he saw something was sprouting behind the younger teen's back. It took form in just seconds and afterwards, the red-head couldn't believe on what he was staring at.

Wings. Two large wings that shone vibrantly.

Slowly, the wings wrapped themselves around Roxas and the animal he was holding comfortingly and trapped them inside. Axel took this moment to shook his head in disbelief. Quite baffled, he didn't know what to think or say anymore. His eyes just merely watched the blonde and his white wings.

In just seconds, the wings moved away and revealed a still wounded Roxas and an active dog, barking happily. It appeared to be healed and well now. The blonde brought the dog down and the mutt ran happily away, leaving his savior alone.

Roxas smiled, expression of contentment was seen on his bruised face. Afterwards, he dropped on his knees and heaved hard. His wings wrapped close to him and shone dim. Sweat trickled downwards, falling on the stoned ground.

"Don't tell me… Are you… Are you an angel….?" Emerging from the darkness and standing in front of the blonde with shocked expression was Axel.

Roxas, this time, was the speechless one.

_Oh, no… He shouldn't have seen that…_

* * *

_**Continue?**_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, okay. Axel now founded out the half-truth about Roxas' being but you do wonder how things would go from thereon, don't ya?. Hee. Review, my pretties! Make my heart grow big and red!

((crawls around and around the viewers))


	5. Whisper into the Night

**A/N:** I'm back, people. Sorry for the looooooong delay! Same reason as before, my schedule is hectic since yours truly is a graduating student. Plus, the school's being a total pain. ((grinds teeth)) And I'm working my way to GOTH-dom-ness! ((dances)) So yeah, I'm busy designing my clothes and stuffs too.

Of course, by nature, I need to write! Otherwise, my mind will pound me crazy, demanding for me to write.

_Own mind: work slave!! ((kicks setsu's head))_

_Setsu: y-y-yes, master mind! ((sniffles))_

Read on, my pretties!

First, let me dedicate this (short) chapter to:

**Tylida**

**XISurrealIV**

**DemonGirl13**

**Roxastheguineapig**

And to those who **alerted and faved**!

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You, and I mean YOU, are an angel??"

"Yes."

"But where's your halo? You know, those bright, large ring floating above your head?"

"Well, people on earth exaggerate so much when it comes to mysterious things. In truth, we, angels, don't have halos but wings." Roxas finally beamed at Axel. He was pleased telling common knowledge in Heaven to a human. It was a first for him after all.

However, it was actually prohibited to tell anything to anyone, especially to humans about the existence of angels. But Axel caught him red-handed so might as well be honest about the whole topic. Roxas was already punished so what more could he be sentenced with?

The red-head felt confused though. Unlike the person in front of him who smiling to the world, Axel was perplexed. "Yeah, I saw your wings earlier."

"Yep, my wings work as a healer. But since I'm in Earth, using my wings can be very difficult."

The older teen inquired. "Difficult…?"

Roxas' facial expression slowly turned straight-faced. He looked over his shoulders and explained, "Every time I free my wings, my body would feel an unbearable scorching feeling. It is like a retribution for us, angels. If we descend on Earth without proper notification, we would feel it."

Axel then realized something. "So… you went down here without saying anything…?"

The blonde gazed at him with pained eyes.

The red-head was taken aback. _Maybe he can't tell the real reason yet why… Okay, change topic!_

"Are the seasons in Heaven like the seasons here?" Axel asked.

The younger teen decided to return to his usual state. He didn't want to stop talking and be sad about the whole 'casting out from Heaven'-thing. Didn't he make up his mind to be optimistic whatever happened?

"Nope! A total big difference! It's always in autumn!"

Axel just nodded his head and understood it all. _Autumn, huh? So, no winter, summer and fall…? _The red-head thought with such great curiosity. He was beginning to be interested.

Looking at the small window of his apartment, Axel just finally noticed that it was getting nightfall. _Hmmm… nightfall…_

Unconsciously, his emerald eyes slowly turned and looked at Roxas. He examined him and noticed how he and the blonde one looked similar. Regardless if one was an angel and the other was a human, both still behaved and looked the same. Axel noted the Roxas' unusual shimmering eyes. They were as blue as the ocean. _The same…_

The blonde's facial expression changed from time to time, depicting happiness, pain and pity. _The same…_

And lastly, he examined the younger teen's frame – small and petite. His skin once had bluish spots, now glowed. He was glowing, now that Axel noticed as he stared fervently. _He really is an angel…_ The red-head could smirk, feeling a bit embarrassed as he remembered what he answered earlier in class.

"What's funny…?" Roxas questioned, noticing the older male's lips tugging upward.

"Nothing…" Axel stood up and shook his inner thoughts. "Anyway, let's go out and eat."

"Wow, really?" The blonde's eyes sparkled excitement. Axel could only smirk at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I just got my salary."

* * *

After they ate, finishing around 8:30 in the evening, Axel and Roxas returned to the apartment with full stomachs. The red-head had to spend half of his money for the blonde one since the latter wanted to try new food. Human food, Roxas would indicate excitedly after spotting one and would beg Axel to buy it.

Several debates before and trying to convince to Roxas first about money shouldn't be spent all the time didn't work. In the end, Axel would stand in front of the counter, point out the food and pay. He would buy it eventually. Roxas, in return, would go crazy jumping around him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The blue-eyed teen squealed and devoured the food in an instant.

Axel would just shake his head. He just couldn't resist not saying "no." to the younger teen for some reason or another.

Back at the apartment…

"Since you let me in your home and let me sleep on your bed before, I humbly request to sleep on the floor!" Roxas beamed again as he entered the dwelling place with the older male. He immediately sat down and glued himself to the floor, emphasizing his point.

But Axel, following behind, gave him a fake disapproving look. "I don't think so, kid." He then sat in front of Roxas and initiated what looked like a staring contest.

"I'm good at this game! We have this in Heaven too, you know!" Roxas said confidently. He began staring back. No flinch, no blink, no movement.

"Let's see how good you are… First one to blink gets the bed."

"Game on!"

Ocean-blue eyes began looking intently at emerald orbs. Both did not budge. After 5 seconds, Roxas couldn't take it anymore and finally blinked.

"Noooooooooo…!" The blonde covered his eyes and shook his head. He was defeated for the very first time! No one had defeated him before!

Axel smirked victoriously inside himself as he watched Roxas shaking his head in disbelief. _That was fun…_ He admitted to himself but not to the young one. "Rules are rules."

Standing up, the red-head went over to his closet and pulled out a thick comforter, a large blanket and pillow. He began setting up his bed. Roxas just pouted behind him and refused admitting lost.

_Didn't I say before that I would never sleep on the floor again? This is really something…_Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a very cute angel did a very cute pout to him. His lips began curving up to a smile.

"Don't smile at me! Next time, I'll win for sure again!"

"You're stubborn." Axel said.

"And you're mean!" Roxas shot back.

Both males rested on their respective beds and remained silent. The lights were closed and the sounds of cars came outside the only window. Even though the evening, together with silence, was lulling, the two couldn't get their eyes to close or their bodies to rest.

"Hey, thanks for tonight…" Roxas broke the silence now and spoke softly. His voice expressed eased and slight happiness. Too shy to look at male who was resting next to the bed, the blonde stayed staring at the opposite side.

Axel answered in his normal tone, "No problem."

A deafening and awkward silence entered again.

"We're friends right…? I mean, you're the only human friend I have so…" Roxas said with uncertainty. He was afraid to hear that Axel would reject his friendship. After all, Roxas was a bit different from the others being a seraph and all.

"Yeah, we're cool."

Roxas faced him with complete surprise. "W-what…?"

"I said we're cool. I don't mind being friends with you."

The blonde felt his face heating up and had to look away. Uttering in a quiet and honest voice, Roxas whispered to Axel, his new friend:

"Thank you…"

_Yeah, I don't mind having you around…_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, end of chapter 5. Well, I'll continue (if that's what the readers want) it soon. **Review,** little ones! ((pokes you all with the kingdom key)) By the way, who among you has KH2:FM+?? Waaaaaaaah, I want it baaaaaaaaaad. ((sniffles))


	6. Pain

**A/N:** Welcome welcome welcome! My, this chapter took long, didn't it? My apology to those who are very much expecting this! Here ya guys go! One long chappy for everyone! Setsuna's so hyper right now; she might jump off the roof! WTH?

_**Note #1:**_ a lot of cussing here, I guess…

_**Note #2:**_ a shonen-ai moment below (don't you dare scroll it down!)

_**Note #3:**_ I, sadly, don't own the KH-series blah blah blah…

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

**DemonGirl13** – you're the sweetest… ((huggles))

**Meleiyu** – why, thank you! And yesh, I yearn for FM+! ((is sad)) if only they could ship some copies here at my place!

**Roxastheguineapig** – hee! Thanks! Roxas is the cutest one!

**Irish-Mexican **– I'm happy to please every viewer who reads this!

**Malik's Bunny Mika **– you and I are the same! I also have a thing with deities, angels and demons! Har har! Thanks for commenting!

**XxVampirecxhanxX **– ((pokes you too)) thanks!

**Somebody** – thanks! ((smiles))

**Tylida **– I appreciate the effort, dear! And yes, I do owe everyone a long chapter! Ta-da! Here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

_When they reached the building and entered the apartment unit, Roxas mustered enough strength to say something. He needed to communicate with him. Maybe, just maybe the blonde could do something for the red-head._

"_Are you mad…?"_

_Axel said nothing. He just had his head facing away from the teen. The older one felt that if he just gazed at Roxas, he might lose himself again._

"_I'm sorry…" Roxas apologized sadly after a moment of deafening silence. He knew he had to say something to the older teen. Anything. After all, it was his fault… or so he thought._

"_What are you apologizing for? Didn't I tell you that it was no big deal?" Axel replied dully. His voice was very low; it almost came out as a murmur. Even though he said it was ok, Roxas somehow knew it was the opposite. To the blonde, Axel was being stubborn of not saying the truth._

"_You're lying!" He yelled at the red-head with cracking voice. "It was your only source of living and I just blew it! It IS a big deal!" Roxas' stare intensified as he looked at Axel, waiting for the latter to look at the former and admit it._

_The red-head did stare back finally. Roxas was taken aback. _He's… he's glaring at me…

_Axel snapped now. His eyes were no longer shimmering but instead, burning green in irritation. "This is my own business and you have nothing to do with it. Back. Off."_

_But Roxas just shook his head in disapproval. "I'm just worried about you!"_

"_Who told you to worry anyway?"_

_Roxas' blue eyes widen in more disbelief. Did Axel just say what the blonde thought he said? _

"_What…?" _

_For the first time in staying in Earth, the blonde felt his chest tighten. Those short words pierced him horribly like sharp daggers. _

_He felt pained. _

_He wasn't even using his wings which were supposed to be the ONLY cause of his intolerable pains._

"_Did I ask you to worry? Did anyone command you to worry me? You're not the one who's working his ass off just he could pay for his own tuition and rent! Just how do you know what I'm going through, huh?!" Axel yelled again in one breath at the shocked teen. He indeed lost himself now._

_Roxas' head hung low after hearing the red-head. He was so silent that Axel started to be concerned._

_A stream of tear couldn't hold itself any longer and slowly fell down. The red-head's eyes began to widen. _He's… crying…? Shit…

_Roxas didn't answer and just ran outside the apartment unit and out of the building. He had to get away, had to avoid Axel and had to clear his head and stop the tears from falling on their own. He began sobbing hard and only the night could witness this._

_Axel, standing in the middle of the room and staring at his door, felt a sudden gush of guilt hitting him over and over again. He held a hand on his chest and felt the unexplainable pain he never suffered before. _I need to chase him… I need him back… What the hell was I shouting?! Dammit!

_With that, Axel sprinted out from the building and searched for the teen that made him feel the emotion he had never imagined… Remorse._

_

* * *

_

Earlier before all that happened...

* * *

Big blue eyes gradually focused its sight. Roxas felt groggy first but managed to sit up on bed. It was an early morning Saturday – Axel told him it would be Saturday today last night in their food tripping – and the blonde made mental notes of where to visit next.

He would want to see more of the places in Earth and want Axel to be his personal tour guide (and personal food provider) but…

Expecting to be greeted by a certain red-head, Roxas noticed he was all alone in the apartment. "Eh…?"

He glanced around and hoped to see any signs of the older teen but instead, saw Axel's handbag sitting idly next to the door. It was medium-sized, black colored with an unusual chakram keychain attached to one of the zippers. _Wait, maybe he's at school…? But how could he forget his own bag…?_

Then an interesting thought strike him. _Oh, I know! I will bring the bag to him and afterwards, stroll around the neighborhood! I'm sure he won't get mad at me being out since I'm near the unit!_

Roxas wasted no seconds and jumped off the bed, took a fast bath and grabbed another set of new clothes from the closet. Again, he was wearing all black from head-to-toe. His top was a simple V-neck shirt and his pants were tight and as black. What made his (rather, Axel's) clothes interesting were the belts and buckles attached around the pants. _Do humans really wear this kind of style? Man, this is way cooler than the clothes in heaven!_

With that, he took Axel's bag and left the apartment not knowing exactly where the red-head was studying at.

After all, an excited boy tended to forget important things.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Careful with that! If you break it, you buy it!" Cid said warningly as he watched Axel cleaning out the tables. The red-head just shrugged him off and took the used porcelain cups and plates inside the kitchen to be washed.

It wasn't big or famous but Axel was contented working at _Destiny Islands_, a simple but elegant café, managed by the bad-mouthed but hard-working Cid. As a bus boy, Axel only needed to work during weekends (the whole day) and weekdays (every night, after school) to earn enough. The café paid well if Axel would say so.

"I'll be out to take cur o' some business. Watch the 'afe while I'm gone." Cid said, addressing to Axel, and saw the youth nodded obediently. Cid smirked, pleased to have a responsible worker in the establishment. "And don't let ANYTHING bad happen here, ya hear me?!"

"Geez, don't worry your ass… Just go now."

The manager wanted to smirk at the statement but instead, shrugged and left the café.

_Oh well, it's you and me now, DI café… I wonder what Roxas is doing right now…_

_

* * *

_

He was standing there, like a lost puppy in suburban, and wondered if he had already found his destination. "Is this it?" Roxas stared at the large gate which behind it was a building that seemed like a school. He clutched the bag on his arms, protecting it as if it was a treasure. "But what's up with the railings?"

"There are no Saturday classes, don't you know?" A voice came from behind the blonde, answering his query.

…

…

…

"What?! I went here for nothing?!" Roxas took quite a moment to register the information. Now that he understood it… "No wonder he didn't bring his bag! Why did I even think he had classes today?!"

The stranger standing right next to the hysterical teen just chuckled lightly. "Aren't you entertaining?"

Roxas immediately regained his composure, smiled at the person beside him and said, "And you're a huma— I mean, who are you, sir?"

"Sir? Please, call me Marluxia…" The stranger corrected and bowed politely. His pink hair flowed down as well. The blonde's eyes glinted suddenly.

Roxas' expression was that of a kid who just received a sweet candy for the very first time. "Woooooooooooooooooooow! You have pink hair! It's pretty!"

Marluxia's lips tugged upward. His gentle features were clearly visible. "You're the first to say that, you know…"

"Well, I first saw fiery-red ones but I didn't know there was pink!" Roxas added enthusiastically.

A certain word struck the person Marluxia and made him frown unexpectedly. Roxas noticed this right away. "What's wrong…?"

"Did you say… 'Fiery-red'…?" Marluxia now sounded different. Roxas was starting to get confused with the sudden personality-change of the pink-haired male but paid no attention to it afterwards. "You mean to say… you're here because of _Axel_…?"

"Wow, how did you know?? Is he here?" Roxas was, yes, confused but oblivious as well with the fact that there was something going on at the moment. The only thing that mattered to the blonde was to see Axel or at least know his whereabouts.

"Not here… I'll take you where he is…" Marluxia felt smirking. The plan, which he had been making for the past weeks, had a sudden turn but it was alright.

He would able to get even with Axel either way anyway. _Axel, you'll get what you deserve, you arrogant bastard…_

_

* * *

_

Axel went behind the counter when the bell rang. The bell meant there was a new customer coming in. "Yuffie, can you attend that?"

Yuffie, one of the waitresses, beamed as usual and saluted. "Yes, acting-boss!" She then excitedly went away with a small notepad and a pen on her palm. Not from afar, Axel could hear the conversation between Yuffie and the customer.

"Welcome!" Axel heard her greeting. "Woah, your hair is just awesome!"

The customer chuckled at her comment.

"And who's this little guy? He's so cute! And what's that, sapphire eyes? It's sooo adorable!" Yuffie continued commenting what appeared to be another companion of the customer and forgetting the real job that was supposed to be done – getting orders.

Unpredictably, Axel became curious… _Did she say blue eyes…?_ Because the only person who he knew had blue eyes was the angel back at his apartment. Blue eyes were very rare… Was there someone else who had that kind of eye color?

Axel peeked from the counter and stared. What he saw made his eyes widen and mouth a gape. _Marluxia and… Roxas?! What the hell?!_

_

* * *

_

The pink-haired male traced a finger on Roxas' face. He giggled as he did so. "My friend here's waiting for Axel. Do you know where he is?" The older male looked at the waitress with intimidating but provocative eyes which made her turn red.

"Y-ye— Axel…?"

Emerging from the opposite entry-way was an enraged Axel. Yuffie stared surprise at her co-worker's frightening expression.

Roxas' face brightened up just by seeing the red-head. He was about to take a step forward but Marluxia grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close.

"I don't know how you got him but let him go." Axel said warningly. "Marluxia, just give up this whole 'rival-thing' since it's childish."

The older male wasn't listening and instead, trapped Roxas on his slender arms. He leaned close to the younger teen's face and said, "Oh, this is the first time hearing you speak like that."

Axel twitched. Hell, he was so annoyed that he might not control himself anymore. "Once more, let Roxas go."

"Um, I'm okay…" The blonde finally spoke and got the attention of everyone. Axel just looked at him with concern eyes but the next thing he knew, Marluxia leaned dangerously close to him and brushed his hard lips against Roxas' cheek, down to his neck.

The younger teen was speechless.

"You hear that? He said it was okay to kiss him."

Without warning, a firm fist met Marluxia's face hard and sent him flying away from the blonde. Axel stared angrily with his hand bruised because of the sudden impact. It was ok though… it was worth it.

"D-don't fight here…! Please!" Yuffie tried reasoning out the two but was futile. Marluxia, now with blood on his lips, pushed the tables away. The café's wares fell and broke. He lunged at Axel and almost got to pin him down but the red-head was too fast to be caught.

"Damn you!" The pink-haired fighter turned around and raised a fist. Axel grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back. The red-head, now lost his senses, was about to bend his opponent's arm more for it to break it when…

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS HAPPENIN' HERE?!" Cid, who was standing at the entrance, roared. He captured everyone's attention.

Looking at his _Destiny Islands_, the manager saw the café a mess with broken tea set that were lying around, tables that were upside-down and chairs that were lying everywhere.

Hearing his Cid's angry voice, Axel at last regained his senses and removed his grasp from his opponent. Marluxia ran but screeched, "I'm not through with you yet!" He then pushed Cid —which earned him "Fucking punk!" from the manager — away from the door and exited fast.

The four were the only ones left inside the café. Axel and Yuffie, knowing how impatient their manager was, knew that any minute, Cid would flip.

"Didn't I tell you not to let ANYTHING bad happen here??" The manager angrily asked the red-head. Axel knew the latter was furious but… this wasn't his fault. It was Marluxia.

"That guy was disturbing my customer." He answered as he glanced at Roxas, who in return glanced at him but with pain eyes.

"Even so! You could've talk to him! This would cost a lot of repairing, don't you know that?!"

Axel did not know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Even if he said the truth, Cid would not allow it.

"You're fired…"

Axel ceased his mind from thinking and stared at his manager. "W-what…?"

"I said, 'you're fired!' I don't need irresponsible workers here at my hub!" Cid pointed out very seriously. Axel shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't be fired now! Working at Destiny Islands was the only way he could pay for everything he needed. Losing a job was like failing at the entrance exam in a college. This job was very important to him.

"Leave."

Unfortunately, once Cid ordered something, it couldn't be reversed.

With a sigh, Axel took his coat from the coat rack and grabbed Roxas by the hand and left the place.

"Boss, it isn't really his fault… I saw everything that happened…"

* * *

The sky turned orange by the time they went back home. During their travel, Axel remained so silent. He even looked distant, dazed even.

Roxas observed him and waited. He wanted to talk to the human but the angel was unsure of what to say. _If only Namine is here… She would definitely know what to say… Comforting words…_

When they reached the building and entered the apartment unit, Roxas mustered enough strength to say something. He needed to communicate with him. Maybe, just maybe the blonde could do something for the red-head.

"Are you mad…?"

But as they converse, things went out of hand and Roxas ran away from the apartment building. Axel, who at first was confused to what just happened, chased after the blonde. _I need to chase him… I need him back… What the hell was I shouting?! Dammit!_

_

* * *

_

He ran and ran to an unknown direction. His heart was thumping, his head was spinning his whole emotions were drained out. To where was he going? Roxas didn't know but he needed to be away from a while.

He stopped in front a local park. It was a different park unlike before. He didn't want to stay there but for some reason, he needed to go inside. "Someone's… calling me."

As he ventured inside, lights from the post weren't enough to guide him. He wasn't afraid. He felt that he didn't care. He was too pained to worry about lights. He could even use his wings to create light but… he chose not to.

"Roxas…" A voice called out. It was soft and soothing and roughly familiar. It was like he heard it from somewhere before. He followed it and before he knew it, came face-to-face with the person he wasn't expecting to be there…

"N-Namine…!"

"Hi, Roxas… I'm glad you're okay here…" Emerging from the darkness was a girl named Namine.

* * *

_**Continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Actually, I luffle (love) the outcome of this chapter. I mean, a lot of events turned here which helped in the progression of the story. I think this one is the longest chapter of all. Hee hee… I ish proud of meself!

Anyways, **review!** I luffle reviews! ((eats everyone hand)) and Cannibalism is contagious! ((laughs manically))


	7. Feelings

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! I made sure to at least submit something on Halloween's day! Truthfully saying, there's no such celebration here at my place so I never experienced dressing up as something and getting (free!!!!) sweets from many people. ((sad face)) That aside, I hope you like chapter 7!

**Note #1:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

**DemonGirl13** – you're such a sweetie!

**Roxastheguineapig **– ((laughs)) well, you'll find out soon why she's there!

**Malik's Bunny Mika **– you're as curious as Roxasthepiggy! ((happy))

**Meleiyu** – oooh… I don't know about that… ((laughs evilly))

**XxVampirechanxX** – Marluxia played an important role there. Let us not hate the flower man! ((cheers)) Poke poke!

**FullofMisery **– thanks!

**Trowa** – ((keeps munching on your hand)) yum…

**SkyeFlyte** – thanks!

**Tylida** – you're a sweet fan… ((gives you cookie)) thanks!

**Dani** – hee hee…

* * *

"N-Namine… What are you—?"

Before Roxas could continue, the female ran to him and embraced him tightly. Her frail arms looped protectively around the blonde's torso and she showed no signs of removing her grasp on him just yet.

Roxas stood still. Surprised was what he felt this time.

Namine's face buried deep against Roxas' chest but still managed to cry, "God, you made me so worried!"

They stood like that for a while. The distance between their bodies was now close. Namine held Roxas while the latter just stared ahead, watching the darkness around them.

* * *

_Where are you? Where are you?? Dammit…_ Axel made a turn to another corner and continued running. The night was not really much of a help since it gave such little light; only the stars were shining and the crescent moon beaming faintly.

He knew that he shouldn't have shouted like that. Hell, Roxas didn't deserve any of that. The younger male was merely trying to comfort him but what did Axel do? He pushed the blonde away and said things that shouldn't have said.

His anger got ahead of him.

Apology. Axel needed to apologize to him more than ever. From the moment Roxas ran out, shame never left inside the red-head. He felt haunted by his own conscience. Now, he needed to find Roxas and bring him home.

Suddenly, a force pulled him to stop in front of an entrance of a park. His heart then skipped a beat. _Is he here?_ Axel did not hesitate and just entered inside the lightless park. In the back of his mind, he wished for one thing only:

_I hope you're here, Roxas… _

_

* * *

_

"Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay? Have you eaten well? Tell me, are the humans treating you well? If not, well I…" Namine asked worriedly as she looked at Roxas with her blue eyes. Roxas responded by shaking his head while a smile slowly took shape on his lips.

He removed Namine's grasp and just held both of her hands. "I'm okay." Roxas smiled at her. His expression changed quickly from pleased to wonder. "…but what are you doing here?"

Just then, a rustling sound came from their side. Both seraphs stared at the pathway and saw a figure appearing. A silhouette of a tall figure spoke meekly…

"Roxas…?" It was all too familiar. The voice, the tone, even the figure was all too recognizable. It only took a moment before the said teen could identify who the faceless figure was.

"Axel…" Roxas answered back almost sadly which reminded him the previous quarreling between him and the red-head. The younger male wanted to look at Axel but couldn't. Even though there was a sudden turn of events, Roxas couldn't bring himself to forget just yet.

He was hurt. Badly hurt.

Namine, watching the scene in front of her, tightened her grip on Roxas' hands. She looked at Axel –despite how dark it was– and showed an angry expression. "Who are you? And why do you know Roxas?" She interrogated like police to a criminal. Her voice sounded serious and doubtful.

Axel blinked. _A girl…? Who the he—_

"Never mind." Namine said in finality and faced the sad-looking Roxas. In one breath, she announced, "Come on. I'm here to take you back. Let's go home."

Like a bullet being fired at their heads, both Roxas and Axel stared at her in disbelief. _Go home… as in to Heaven…?_

Roxas found himself in a sudden confusion. Yes, he did want to go back to Heaven but did he want to be with those corrupted officers again? If he did go back now, he could return to his normal lifestyle as an angel. He could move freely again without worrying being caught by humans.

Human… Axel.

_But what about Axel…?_ The blonde finally glanced at the red-head. He looked at the older teen's emerald eyes so intently; Roxas saw how sorry Axel was for being a jerk to him earlier.

Only through the eyes one can express his deepest emotion. Axel made sure to communicate that to him.

"We have to hurry! I used Vexen's machine to teleport here without permission. Once they notice me missing, they'll find out!" Namine said hurriedly and tugged Roxas' hand to emphasize her point to make haste. Then there was realization to Roxas.

"You descended here with no notifications at all?! Do you want to get it trouble, Namine?! You're an S-Class! You can't defy all orders!" This time, Roxas finally got out from his daze and argued. He didn't want Namine to get in trouble because of him again. He removed his hands from the female seraph and placed both them again on her shoulders. With all seriousness, Roxas said, "I'll go back when I'm supposed to, okay?"

Namine felt her eyes stung as she heard Roxas spoke those words.

"I'm sorry but I can't afford to get you hurt again. This is my punishment and you know it." The blonde male gave her a comforting hug that lasted for a while before completely letting her go.

Namine could only nod. She obediently complied. She knew the once Roxas decided on to something, it would be hard to convince him back.

"I understand…"

As Namine was about to turn her back, the female angel shot a glare at Axel. Axel, in return, was taken aback. _Did she just…_

"I'll come back, I promise." Roxas stated while seeing the female gradually disappeared in the dark. He felt sad for a moment but remembered the presence of Axel behind him.

Now it was the two of them again…

Once again, the silence moved in and made the two feel awkward. The night remained still.

Axel sighed but despite that, he felt happy. He no longer stopped himself and finally did what he wanted to do with Roxas.

He took a step forward and wrapped one arm around Roxas' shoulder. He pulled the surprise blonde angel towards him and held him gently with his slim arm. Roxas responded by jerking up with the sudden contact but relaxed after a moment. He let his head leaned back on the red-head's chest and feel the older male's chin on his hair.

An exhale escaped from Roxas' mouth, his past horrid feelings slowly slipped away. Axel's half-embrace tightened. Slowly, he leaned down near the blonde's ear and whispered:

"Forgive me…"

Roxas didn't know why but instead of feeling the normal emotions –when Namine hugged him earlier, he felt nothing at all– this time he felt his heart skipping beats. Was still normal? Maybe, since Axel and he were friends.

They were friends… right?

"Let's go home…" Axel whispered, and removed his embrace. The moment his arm left Roxas' shoulder, the warmth radiating from Axel disappeared as well. The red-head swiveled and began walking.

"Okay…" Roxas replied, unconsciously sounding a bit disappointed. Axel halted his walking and glanced back. He immediately noticed the angel's sad expression and wasted no time to grab his hand and pull him close. Roxas once again felt the skipping beats of his heart. _What is happening with me…?_

They exited the lightless park hand-in-hand. The streets were empty and only the lights from moving cars were seen from the distance. Roxas remained silent, unsure what to say.

"Tomorrow, I'll look for a job…" Axel told. Roxas glanced at him with concerned eyes.

"Would you like me to help you?" The blonde offered with all sincerity. He was determined to help the older male no matter what. Axel, for the first time of today, he smiled a genuine smile.

The smile was neither fake nor forced. It was a true. "Thanks…"

Roxas smiled back and tightened his held on Axel's hand.

_As a friend, I need to be there for him. I just can't leave him like this. That is why I didn't leave Earth just yet. I want to protect the ones I care. I want to protect Namine because she's my mentor and Axel because he's my friend._

_My friend… or someone more than a friend. God, I don't know._

_This is rather confusing…_

_

* * *

_

_**Continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** How was that for an ending? Honestly, I think I could've done better. ((mumbles)) I just hope you guys still liked it. ((sniffles))


	8. Memory

**A/N:** I've updated after a week! It's a record, people! ((laughs)) Anyway, welcome to Chapter 8! I've noticed that I haven't mentioned anything yet about Roxas' appearance to Axel's life so… here it is! Number XIII's past! ((squeals))

My, this fic could go on and on and on and on…

**Note #1: **I don't own anything! Not even a paopu fruit or sea-salt ice-cream! ((sniff sniff))

**Note #2: **I would happily dedicate this chapter to these people! They are the loves!

**SkyeFlyte**

**XxVampirexchanxX**

**The Mad Empty Shell**

**Malik's Bunny Mika**

**Tylida**

**Captara**

**Meleiyu**

**

* * *

**

The moment they reached the apartment, Axel immediately took out the extra futon from the closet and set it up. When he was through, he then slumped down and appreciated more than ever the existence of the mattress. Snuggling the pillow beside him, the red-head let out a contented sigh. _Geez, I'm tired like hell…_

"I'll… use the bathroom, okay…?" Roxas, who was standing and watching from the main door, said meekly. Axel didn't glance at him but instead, just waved his hand as his response. After a couple of seconds, the sound of a closing door reached the older male's ear. He was now left alone to think.

_I need to find a new job tomorrow. Good thing it's Saturday today or else I would be having a hard time finding one when I'm at school._ Axel suddenly paused when the image of the blonde female teen from earlier appeared inside his mind. _Wait, who was she? Nami-something was her name, wasn't it? And why was she so close to Roxas anyway? An angel, maybe? Not unless Roxas has been going out with someone while he's here…_

All of sudden, a slight pierce hit the red-head's chest inside. He jerked up and was taken aback. "H-huh…?" He placed one hand on top of his upper body and felt what seemed like his once cold heart, running a long marathon. Now that he thought clearly of it, Axel felt his heart hurting.

Or was it?

The sound of the same door before opening snapped the daze out of Axel. He stared ahead and saw a soaked blonde, wearing a simple clothing of a white shirt and long shorts. The towel was on Roxas' shoulder, damped and used. "Are you okay…?" The seraph asked worriedly as he noticed Axel gazing at him.

Axel coughed immediately and faced away. He leaned on the pillow and just stayed like that. "I'm fine." He grumbled his reply but loud enough to be heard. All of a sudden, the red-head asked, "Hey, what happened back there?"

Roxas sat on the bed, beside Axel's mattress and looked at him in wonder. "My mentor just… visited me, I guess. But you did hear the other details, right?"

"No, not that…" The red-head then sat up and looked at Roxas straight in the eyes. "Tell me the reason why you're here on Earth. What did you do that brought you here?"

The room fell into a deep silence after a second. Roxas' expression was no doubt surprised. Axel didn't remove his gaze and just stared deeply at the blonde's ocean-colored eyes. The only thing that could be heard was the beating of their hearts.

"I want to know the why…"

* * *

Roxas held his wooden sword firmly as his eyes watched carefully the person before him. His posture was in an attack position, waiting for his opponent to lunge at him at any moment. After 3 seconds, the opponent – Seifer, finally sprinted fast towards the blonde and ready to hurl a painful blow using his wooden sword.

"Loser!!" Seifer yelled and raised his weapon. He was about to strike Roxas' shoulder when the blonde gracefully evaded his attacker's assault and hastily step forward. Roxas lifted up his sword, turned around and pointed his weapon near Seifer's neck.

Everything went to a full stop.

"I won…" Roxas whispered.

Cheers and applauses followed suit and the higher seraphs couldn't be anymore pleased seeing a spectacular match between Seifer, a C-Class angel and Roxas, an E-Class angel. Who would've anticipated that a low class angel would actually win?

"You were great!" Pence, a fellow E-Class seraph congratulated Roxas and gave him a thumb's up. Behind the large boy were Roxas' other two E-Class angel friends, Hayner and Olette. Hayner patted him on the back and Olette just smiled happily at the blonde.

Roxas, even though he had only a few friends, was happy having loyal buddies like Hayner, Pence and Olette. Ever since he started staying at the lower quarters of Heaven, other seraphs were mean and abusive.

Take Seifer, for an example. The scar-faced teen was, yes, strong and experienced in battle fields but he had the worst personality among the others. Seifer was an arrogant and boastful seraph after he was recognized as a C-Class angel. He did nothing except started fights, boasted his high position and looked down the other lower-leveled angels.

Too bad. He just had to come across Roxas who wouldn't take a shit from anyone.

"I'll remember this, you low-life!" Seifer screeched under gritted teeth and left the arena. People continued to applause for Roxas.

Amidst the cheering, a tall man appeared from the entrance of the arena, clapping pleasantly and smiling proudly at the blonde. "Wonderful! Just wonderful! You're good, kid!"

The male, Xigbar, continued clapping but Roxas looked at him with bemused eyes. "Do you want to get recognition as well? This time, your level is way higher than that Seifer's!"

The people who were near enough the A-Class angel gasped simultaneously. Did Xigbar just offer what every angel dreamed of – Recognition?

Recognition or Leveling was somewhat like this: There were 6 types of angels in Heaven. The lower the angel was, the less privileged he had and the higher the angel was, the more privileged he could have.

S-class, which was the highest…

A-class

B-class

C-class

D-class

E-class, which was the lowest…

E – C-classes dwelled in the lowest quarters of Heaven and the B – S-classes dwelled in the highest part of Heaven. Meaning, the higher ones got the best of everything the Heavens could offer. The only way an angel could receive recognition was through his power and strength to fight. If an angel proved to be a weakling and nothing more, he was bound to receive nothing at all.

In Heaven, it was all about authority and power. Nothing more, nothing less.

"How am I going to be recognized?" Roxas asked the higher seraph with curiosity. He was actually tempted with the offer of going up the hierarchy. One question ran though inside the people's mind as they watched him: did Roxas want power?

Actually, he didn't. It was something else.

Roxas wanted nothing more than to break the stereotypical perception of high-class seraphs to low-class seraphs. He wanted to remove this leveling because he believed that no one was higher as no one was lower.

He wanted to change Heaven. If he didn't do it, who would?

"Easy!" The older angel grinned at the blonde, happy to hear that Roxas was interested. "All you have to do is fight this guy and prove once again your strength. This time, bleeding is a must!" The moment he said "this guy", he pointed the person Roxas was not expecting.

Hayner.

Olette and Pence were shocked. "WHAT?!"

Roxas looked at Hayner and saw the confusion in his friend's eyes. Hayner looked back; uncertainty and fright were reflected on his face. The nearby people continued watching, curious to what the blonde would do.

Would he fight and receive the dream every seraph wanted?

Or would he step down and be a low-class angel for a long time until another opportunity like that would happen again?

"If I do this, I'll be recognized immediately, correct?" The blonde removed his gaze from his friend and stared seriously at Xigbar. The said angel just smirked at him. Roxas just "hmph"-ed.

Hayner finally ran towards his friend and shook him, yelling, "How can you do this, huh?! We're friends and now you're turning your back on me for some rank?!"

The blonde shot an emotionless look at Hayner and whispered lowly, "Let go of me, Hayner."

"I can't believe this…" Hayner slowly removed his grasp and stared at him with immeasurable disbelief. Was Roxas serious of hurting him?

The moment his friend stepped back, Roxas lunged forward. But instead of attacking Hayner, he ran past him and dashed towards to a particular seraph. Roxas tossed his wooden sword aside, balled up his free fist and punched Xigbar right across his scar-ed face. The clueless angel was sent sideward, sliding hard when his body reached the ground. "WHAT THE FUC—?!"

The people inside the arena gasped. Their eyes were wide and their mouths gaped. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

Seconds later, Xigbar let out his weapon, a well-designed and odd-looking air-gun, and lunged to get back at the pissed-off Roxas.

* * *

Axel, resting on his side with his hand holding the surface of his face on the mattress, looked at Roxas with surprise. "You beat the crap out of your senior…?"

"He made me mad!" The angel puffed his cheeks angrily, unpleased to remember his previous "battle" with Xigbar. It was unforgivable to Roxas that his superior would want him to fight his friend just to be recognized. What was A-class angel thinking of offering something like that?

Heaven indeed was all about power. If it wasn't power, it was authority.

"Then, what happened next?" Axel grew more interested knowing Roxas was not the teen he thought he was. He was far braver than him. Last time he saw the blonde in the middle of the fight, which was with Marluxia, he just stood there and clueless on what to do.

Maybe the reason why was, Roxas was in a new environment. Heaven and Earth were not exactly the same like black and white.

The red-head would definitely like to see how his angel would kick someone's ass if that would be the case.

Wait… Did he just say "his angel"…?

* * *

Inside the large court room of Heaven, the present people were:

Xemnas, the superior of all S-classes as the judge…

Xigbar, the so-called victim (with a white band-aid on his cheek)…

Luxord, Xigbar's bearded-faced lawyer…

Saix, the recorder of the trial…

Roxas, the so-called suspect…

Namine, Roxas' petite lawyer…

And the audiences as the witnesses…

Roxas slumped his back on the back-rest of his chair and grumbled, "I can't believe I have to do this… and why a trial? We could've just conference-d this."

Namine, who was sitting beside the male blonde, whispered to him, "Didn't I tell you to not do anything yet? I know what your hopes are but it is un-called for to cause a ruckus back at the arena. You even punched an S-class angel."

"He deserved it…" The blonde mumbled even angrier. If it was possible, his angry mumbling could pierce the gun-wielding angel again.

Right on cue, Xemnas signaled for the trial to start. Everyone took their designated seat near the podium and listened attentively to the judge.

"Shall we start?" Xemnas asked everyone with that unusual smile plastered on his lips. Roxas stared at him with an annoyed look and faced away.

_That old geezer's enjoying this…_

"I've heard that you, E-class Roxas, assaulted one of the members of the S-class… is that true?" Xemnas asked while he rummaged through his trial papers about the young blonde. Roxas said yes and he continued. "…but did you know that there's a corresponding punishment for that?"

Roxas twitched when he heard what the superior said. "Your honor, he wanted me to attack a friend of mine. He said that in order to gain recognition, I need to prove my strength and power. I don't approve of needing to injure a friend. Well, I did prove my strength by sending him down. Is that so wrong now?"

"You sunnava—!" Xigbar tried standing up and wanted mauling the younger blonde but Luxord restrained him.

Xemnas nodded as though he understood. "But, I also heard that you cheated. You used another weapon to injure gravely our co-angel."

Both Roxas and Namine looked at the judge in confusion. "What did you say?"

Xemnas remained silent and let Xigbar stepped up on the podium. He then raised his shirt slightly and revealed and deep cut on the side of his abdomen. It was fresh and red and completely un-healed yet. The superior pointed the wound. "That is the injury."

Roxas slammed his fist on the table. He felt unbelievable seeing the obvious ruse planned by the A-class seraph. "I didn't do that!"

Namine held his arms to restrain him as well.

Xemnas then held out a familiar wooden sword in front and brandished it before the E-class angel. "This is yours, correct? I believe that this the weapon you used to hurt poor Xigbar to the point of making him bleed."

This time, it was Namine's turn to speak. Roxas was too frustrated and furious to defend himself. "Your honor, my client told me that the only weapon he used was his fist and nothing more."

The superior leaned back on his chair and rubbed his chin. "I don't know… it doesn't appear that way to me." He then shot a look at the enraged Roxas and spoke the last words. "I find you guilty."

Roxas finally snapped.

"You're a fool if you think that's right. If I didn't know any better, I would say that all of you are corrupted! Heaven is corrupted! The existence of justice is now a thing in the past! Are you even sure of your accusation? Are you even suited to be a superior? A judge even? You're crooked! Everyone is! Heaven has changed and is no better than Hell!"

The room grew silent after hearing Roxas yell so much. One by one, they murmured, "How blasphemous…"

"Guards…" Xemnas ordered with a growling tone. He had enough of Roxas. "…take him away."

* * *

"You're a mouthful, aren't you?"

Roxas sent Axel daggers of glare.

"Kidding, kidding! But seriously, I didn't know that you could say those things…"

The blonde lied down on the bed on his back and paused for a while. Axel just observed him from where he was sitting. It seemed that Roxas was tired, Axel thought. It was already past 11pm and they didn't follow their regular shut-eye time so it wasn't a surprise for the older male to see a sleepy Roxas.

"Okay, kiddo. We'll continue this tomorrow, ok?"

Roxas nodded obediently. For some reason, remembering the other parts of his story caused a head-breaking migraine. The blonde couldn't take the pain; he needed to rest now. The blonde shifted to a comfortable position. Gradually, he was starting to fall asleep.

Axel, on the other hand, stood from his bed and took a fast shower. When he was done, he stepped out from the bathroom and saw a fast-asleep angel. He unconsciously smiled, happy to see a cute blonde with closed eyes and pursed lips.

"Good night…" The red-head whispered gently while he tucked Roxas his blanket. He knew that he had to pull away himself after but when his green-eyes gazed the perfect contours of the blonde's face, he remained leaning close to him. Axel felt magnetized by just looking at Roxas. He didn't understand or didn't know the reason why.

Slowly, he was leaning even closer. The distance between them shortened. Before the red-head knew it, he lightly brushed his lips against the sleeping blonde's ones. Moments later, the realization hit him. _Oh, shit! What did I just—_

But instead of expecting a no response from Roxas after their simple lip-contact, Axel saw something that made his heart thumped.

Roxas smiled in his sleep.

* * *

_**Continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** What a long chapter, huh? But I feel accomplished of being able to give introduction of the Angel Hierarchy. Although what I had in mind about Roxas' problem is way different from what I wrote, I still liked the outcome!

**Review**, my dears! And I'll visit you in your dreams to give you all muffins!

((whispers)) If I don't receive more than 7 reviews, I will not update soon! Come on, my motivators! ((whisper whisper))


	9. Rain

**A/N:** ((begs at your feet for mercy)) Forgive me, my loyal viewers! Setsu-kun has been very baaaaaaaaaad. Only now that she updates! ((clings to your leg)) I know everyone won't be accepting my lame excuses but… waaah! Don't get mad, pretty please? ((hits own head with the monitor))

**Note #1:** boy's love down below! Don't you scroll down that bar, you!

**Note #2:** Setsu-kun ain't a good fluffy writer… ((pouts)) But I did my very best!

**Note #3:** I received many reviews and hits! Thank you so much for those who had time to share their thoughts about this crazy fic! I'll be dedicating this chappy to:

**Captara**

**Soppakulho**

**Spittfyre**

**SkyeFlyte**

**The Mad Empty Shell**

**Meleiyu**

**Anonymous Contributor**

**Tylida**

**XxVampirexchanxX**

**Trowa**

**DemonGirl13**

**Kel-Vampyre**

**

* * *

**

"Sir, the time is already up…" A stern voice that coming from behind, reminded. 

Xemnas removed his gaze from his papers and turned around to see his secretary. His blue-haired male secretary was standing right next to the superior's table. "Really? My, time sure flies when you're busy with work."

A – Class Vexen just remained silent while he watched his superior fumbled around the files.

"Roxas' time is up…" Xemnas repeated to himself but this time, a hint of amusement resounded in his tone. He backed on his chair and smirked. "Send Demyx and Zexion to retrieve him today. Order them to move discreetly and that, no one must see them."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

Axel let out an exasperated groan and his head sank on the table. His classmates paid him no mind and just continued doing their business. Some were laughing happily while exchanging jokes whereas the others were busy with something else, totally problem-less.

Except for the red-head. It was already Day Four and there was still no luck of finding new jobs. It was either that job opportunities offered in the newspaper ads required a certain ability that sadly he didn't have or he was reluctant of applying to a new one, Axel didn't know.

_Man, this is harder than I thought… Should I just beg Cid to give me back my job?_ Axel tilted his head to see the sky that was outside the window. His emerald orbs saw lush clouds that were gloomy and unexpectedly gray in color. Somehow, the clouds blanketed the blue ceiling. _Even the skies are mourning for me, dammit._

The teacher then popped his head from the classroom's door threshold and announced, "Class dismissed!" Right on cue, Axel rose from his seat and readied himself to go home. At some point, his sorrows immediately washed away and felt a bit of happiness when he knew that he would be seeing the cheerful blonde teen again.

* * *

Roxas rubbed his chin as he watched the sky from the apartment window. He then closed his eyes and did the rubbing-own-chin gesture once more. His expression was that of a boy in a very deep thought, searching for answers for his endless question. He opened his eyes and stared outside.

Then he sighed. "I just don't get it…"

Just then, the door opened and a familiar voice greeted, "I'm home." Axel emerged from the entrance with his bag on one hand and other hand on the knob. Instantly, Roxas beamed and bounced towards him.

"You're early today!" The teen seraph commented, happy to see the older male earlier than usual. Axel answered him with a smile.

"Well, they just let us out early, that's al— what ARE you doing?" The red-head looked at Roxas with such bemusement.

He found the younger one glued on the window in just seconds after their greetings and looked seriously at the glooming atmosphere. Axel blinked as his reaction. "What's wrong?"

Then Roxas turned to him and said, "The sky… Why is it like that? Shouldn't it be blue and bright?"

"It's going to rain, I guess…"

The blonde titled his head to one side and inquired, "Rain…? What's that?"

Axel stopped what he was doing and glanced at him. _What did he just ask?_ The older male looked at him concernedly and saw the confusion in Roxas' blue orbs. He then realized something; he couldn't help but to ask:

"There's no rain in Heaven, is there?"

Roxas shook his head sideways innocently and stared at the window again. "I don't even know what it looks like or how it does feels. But I've read some books mentioning it. I think the Heavens could control the weather! Who would want to have Autumn as a perpetual season, anyway?"

Axel sweat-dropped. "I… see…"

Tiny droplets soon fell and tapped against the little window. The blonde gasped simultaneously in surprise when he saw it. More droplets fell from the sky and Roxas remarked, "Wow, It looks like the shower inside your bathroom!"

_That's one analogy that you could say…_An interesting thought popped inside Axel's head and then he grabbed the angel's hand without warning. He hastily dragged him outside the unit and to the front yard of the apartment building. A few running and turning and they were now standing at the main entrance. Roxas saw the surroundings misty and blurry and could no longer distinguish the shapes of the adjacent area. "C'mon, get drenched!" Axel ushered Roxas to step out the dry zone but the latter shook his head in disbelief.

"It looks… dangerous! It's melting up the surroundings!"

Axel laughed at the funny statement. "What are you talking about? You're getting too paranoid!" The thought of showing the blonde what the rain is made the older male excited. It was like introducing a new human food to him but this time, the food was mysterious and made up from unknown ingredients. Axel hadn't mentioned it to Roxas but the former loved the rain with reasons unknown.

However, Roxas was unsure. The figureless and gray-ish surrounding made him a little nervous. Was it really safe to step out?

The blonde no longer had the chance to protest and rationally examine the so-called rain when he found himself slowly falling out of the entrance and into the rain. SPLASH!

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Water hit the blonde's pale face. Droplet plunged from different areas, soaking the clueless teen in just a fraction of a second. His clothes were wet, his hair was no longer spiked up and he remained sprawled on the ground.

"Uh… Roxas…?" From the dry zone, the now worried Axel called-out. The blonde remained silent. Axel then gulped. _Okay, pushing him like that was a bad idea…_He was about to call out again but a strong hand pulled his arm towards the front and Axel fell onto the wet ground face-on.

"Serves you right!" Roxas laughed as his hand still holding Axel's arm. Immediately, the blonde stood on his feet and ran. The red-head managed to get up and to run after the blonde.

"Come here, you little—!!"

* * *

The sky was dim and it continued to send cold down-pour on the city. People were like ants, scattered in different areas and in search for a place to avoid the rain. Amongst the crowded area, two hooded figures stood firmly in the middle.

"Have you located him yet?" The taller one asked.

"For the fifth time, not yet! Stop disrupting my concentration, Demyx! All these people around is giving me a hard time sensing his aura! Don't add up!"

The tall male –Demyx– pouted and pulled down his hood to hide his face. "You're cranky again, Zexion! No wonder you're not getting any taller!"

"Mention that again and you'll be dead!"

* * *

Roxas ran and ran around the yard and let the rain hit his face. _It's cold… but soothing at the same time…_ He lifted up his head up and looked at the dark sky. Staring up the Heavens reminded him that he was still in trouble with his superiors. His punishment was far from over, he believed. Still, being expelled and sent Earth made him forget his woes and worries. He met different individuals and learned a lot of things which couldn't be learned at his place but…

_Very soon I'll be leaving… I'll be leaving this heart-warming place. Maybe I could visit again?_ Smile was replaced with frown and the blonde felt the fast beating of his heart. _Do I really want to stay…? _Unconsciously, his blue eyes moved slowly to see the red-head staring up the shadowy sky as well. He just watched the older male silently in the rain.

* * *

Axel watched the blonde at the corner of his eyes. The rain didn't stop him to notice the different expressions Roxas was making. _What's wrong with him…?_ His head faced up but his neon green eyes were on the blonde, watching him intently and concernedly.

Just then, Roxas made a sad frown. The red-head turned his head to have a better view. This time, their eyes met in deep gaze. No one looked away nor did no one avert his glance.

The older male's legs began to walk towards the young one. The distance between them shortened and shortened until only a few inches was what that separated them. "How… do you like the rain?" Axel just had to remove the awkwardness that was starting to loom around them.

"It's nice, I guess… but it still feels like the shower in your bathroom." The blonde commented with the cutest honesty Axel had ever seen. The red-head couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, you're laughing at me!" The blonde began to pout. Despite how misty the surrounding was, Roxas could see Axel visibly laughing heartily. "I'm going inside."

_Maybe I shouldn't stay…_ Roxas swiveled and began to walk away when two strong arms slowly wrapped themselves tightly around his shoulder. He froze and gasped at the same time; his eyes widen in surprise. The said arms loosened immediately and hands were now placed on his wet shoulders. Axel turned Roxas to look at him face-to-face.

"I was just kidding…" The red-head smiled at the drenched seraph but the latter continued pouting. "Aw, that cuteness makes me want to kiss you right now."

It took quite a while before every word sank inside the blonde's head. "What did you jus—"

Roxas was ceased to continue speak by a pressure he had never felt before on his lips. A wet palm was placed on his cheek and caressed his skin amorously. He remained stunned; an indescribable flow of emotion coursed through his cold body and made it warm in an instant.

Axel held the blonde with firmness as he planted an affectionate kiss on the latter's shivering mouth. He felt the young tensed up but he tried to sooth him by continuing caressing his cheek with gentleness.

The blonde angel felt he was falling – literally. He knew he was about to drop on his knees any time soon but the red-head's grasps supported his sudden weakened body. Axel's lips were still on him, kissing his cold ones over and over again. Such simple lip-contact made Roxas' mind go wild. _Oh, no… oh, no… oh, no… What am I going to do…?_ But his mind answered his panicking thoughts by making his own arms wrapped around the tall one. _W-w-wait! This is not supposed to happen…!_

The red-head felt like he was being pulled even closer. He took this as an opportunity to deepen their lip-lock and to caress the blonde's lower lip with his own. And caressed he did. He moved up and slowly licked the trembling lips. A whimper was sounded. It was a signal to pull away. Axel respected this and slowly pushed himself away from the young one. Their gazes met and both felt the heat radiating from their faces. Their lips were slightly bruised and they panted for air.

The cold downpour was silent throughout their contact and was not a hindrance to them. Okay, so maybe introducing the rain wasn't a bad idea after all.

"You know… I think I like you…" Axel murmured. Roxas just remained looking at the ground with a thumping heart.

Roxas' mind was now clouded. How was he going to look at the older male the same way again? They just kissed… and under the rain no less! But the blonde had to admit, it was crazily sweet.

Just then, two hooded figure stand at the distance but not that far. The moment Axel noticed them, he felt a threatening feeling inside himself and wanted nothing more to pull Roxas away from the two but one spoke in a dangerous tone…

"E – Class Roxas, We are here to take you now."

* * *

_**Continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Wooooah! Oh, my! Roxas is being taken away! What should he do?? ((laughs manically)) Should he or should he not? Anyway, I hope everyone liked the ending, especially the fluffiness since… err… I really can't write that well. I'm still practicing!

_**Review please! Let me know your thoughts!**_


	10. Lost

**A/N:** Uhhh… ((wears helmet and chain mail)) I know you people want to beat me up into a bloody pulp now since I haven't been updating like I promised before. My apologies, dear viewers… You might already have gotten tired of hearing the same reasons over and over again – school, school and more school.

I do hope you'll still support this fic. ((bows at your feet))

**Note #1:** I don't own anything… Probably the concept? Nah, I was just inspired to make it!

**Note #2:** My wonderful donator (hwat?!), Yaoi-chan, has been very helpful making this chapter a reality! Thank you, dear! All yaoi-ness in the world is for you!

**Note #3: **I shall dedicate this ficcie these beautiful individuals!

**DemonGirl13**

**Meleiyu**

**SkyeFlyte**

**Kumachannanoda**

**Kel-Vampyre**

**XxVampirexchanxX**

**InvaderLii**

**Captara**

**Tylida**

**Trowa**

**Lyra Su**

**Antecursor**

**

* * *

**

"We've come to take you back."

The hooded figure declared the moment Axel and Roxas looked at the strangers' direction. Despite how noisy the rain was or how misty the surroundings were, everything he heard or he saw was vivid for Axel

"What are you talking about?" The red-head inquired as he pulled the younger male to him and hid him behind his back. Something was not right, the red-head felt. It was as if that danger was lingering around, ready to pounce at them at anytime. The reason why, he thought of two possibilities:

The strangers were either shameless prankster making a scene (and disrupting him and Roxas in their "moment") or they were the ones Axel thought they were – Angels retrieving the expelled seraph.

The red-head would definitely want the first possibility. It was just too soon for Roxas to leave him. Too soon to depart and not knowing whether the blonde seraph could go back to him again.

Could he return? What if he couldn't?

Then again, was Axel allowed to love him, an angel?

Just the thought of it made the red-head's heart crumbled slowly and painfully. Roxas was everything he could ask for. Why would the gods take him away now of all times?

The thundered roared instantaneously above the gray clouds and lighted up every nook and space around. It was fast and immediate but enough to reveal the appearances of the two strangers.

"Demyx…? Zexion…?" Roxas somewhat choked out in disbelief, finally recognizing the two strangers. "They're… taking me back… for real."

"What did you say?" Axel whispered back. Roxas glanced at him with a worried expression.

"They're high-class angel soldiers according to rumors… I heard that no one couldn't and mustn't disobey them or else…"

Out of the blue, with a disturbing cheerful voice and creepy smile, Demyx replied, "We're here to take E – Class angel Roxas, who beat up the crap of our senior, back to Heaven! We were assigned especially by the Superior Xemnas to retrie—" Before he could continue babbling, Zexion hit him hard and solid –which appeared very painful to anyone who could witness– on the head.

"Demyx! You just told a dead-giveaway! We were told to be discreet!" The shorter figure yelled angrily.

The taller one pouted and winced in pain as he rubbed his bruised head. "But… but… He asked…"

"Quiet and let me do the talking!"

"Fine. Sheesh. You're really not getting any taller with that anger, I tell you."

"Any more of that and you'll find yourself in Hell!"

Axel and Roxas exchanged surprised glances. What were they talking about again? _High-class angel soldiers?_ The red-head face-faulted and looked back at the two bickering seraphs disapprovingly. "What nut-cases…"

"Excuse me?" The bickering stopped and both seraphs stared at the red-head with expressionless eyes. "Who are you again?" –this time, it was Zexion who spoke– "I believe we don't have any business with you so go away. Roxas, come here."

Once more, the thunder rumbled loudly and deafeningly above their heads. It was unusual close to the area but none of the two parties paid any heed.

_Should I? I need to face this punishment once and for all. Namine and the others are probably waiting for me, let alone worried about me. If I face this problem now, the sooner I'll be free…_ Roxas glanced at Axel with heartfelt expression and whispered, "I'm going back…"

_This is for you that I'm doing this… I don't want to bring you trouble like I did before… I love you but I don't want to hurt you…_

The blonde angel was about to take one step away from Axel but he was stopped by a tug on his arm. The older male held the angel's arm firmly and spoke slowly, "You… can't…"

Roxas looked at him with both expressions surprised and understanding.

"…not when I can do something about it!" Axel averted his gaze and looked at Demyx and Zexion with unwavering determination. If it would mean fighting the two soldiers just to save Roxas, then so be it.

"Look at that! I think he's initiating battle!" Demyx chirped exuberantly. Zexion just sighed at the statement.

"This was not supposed to happen, dammit. We were asked to retrieve and RETRIEVE only… not to fight humans too." The shorter angel groaned; his one hand rubbed the aching temples of his. He looked a head, between his fingers, and saw this red-head looking back at him. _Those green emerald eyes really could pierce and sting anyone. Might as well finish this while it's early._

In one swift, Zexion disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind Axel.

Roxas gasped. Axel tried to evade by sprinting forward but failed. The angel was just too fast for him.

The shorter seraph raised one hand and murmured, "I'm sorry for this…" He then smacked, without any hold-backs, the human's nape which sent thousands of paralyzing volts to course inside Axel's body. Immediately, Axel dropped on the wet floor, numbed and dazed.

His mind was still functioning but his body died out in an instant. He couldn't even speak or blink.

Gradually, Axel's mind blanked out. Everything faded to black. The sounds of the rain, the thunders' reverberating and the misty scenery seemed to be far away now. All that he could hear, over and over again, was Roxas' voice yelling and crackling:

"Axel! Axel! Please, wake up! Don't die on me!"

Then all was lost.

* * *

"Ahh, you have returned, I see…" Xemnas, together with the other S – classes, smiled at Roxas. The youngest seraph, in return, glared at them icily. "Oh, why that expression? Aren't you glad you're home?"

"Whatever." Roxas spoke with anger and walked ahead. _Home? Are you kidding me?_ He was about to exit the Hall when one of the higher angels commented:

"He's the one to be put into trial? My, he's young to experience the court."

It was what that made blonde stopped on his track and looked behind. He saw everyone was sneering at him. Trial? Court? What were they talking about?

Xemnas spoke, amidst the crowd and said to his fellow classes, "Ah, yes. Roxas will be put into trial for committing a very grave crime." All who were present in that hall went "oooh…"

"Do you know what crime is that, everyone?" It was as if the people inside where in a classroom, being questioned by the teacher. It was repulsive to the E – class angel.

Roxas felt both shocked and sick at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to abscond right there and then but something prevented him from leaving. His foot just glued themselves on the concrete ground.

_  
_"It's the crime Angelic Sin." Xemnas declared nonchalantly. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Angelic Sin cannot be forgiven… It just cannot." One told in disbelief.

"It's the most sinful sin an angel could commit." The other said. They all looked at the young blonde angel with antipathy and revulsion.

The superior, without looking at Roxas, ordered, "Guards, take him away to the dungeon. After this day, the court will begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so the ending wasn't probably one of my bests but I tried really hard to have it hang-y. Err… Review?

You may as well throw any hard objects at me 'cuz I've procrastinated too much. ((gets bricked, panned, cellphoned, booked))


	11. Devilish Plan

**A/N:** Yowzah, people! To compensate for my s-l-o-w pacing last chapter, I've updated real soon!

After this, though, I'm unsure if I could update soon again since… this coming week, it'll be all about school, school and more school. ((eats soil and rock)) Nevertheless, I've added a little some-some here to show my ((ahem)) sadistic ((ahem again)) side! It ain't much but I liked it!

**Note #1:** me no owns. If I did, there would be KH paradise! _If you know what I mean…_

**Note #2:** the concept down below is another inspiration from an anime. I just altered it a bit.

**Note #3:** I just lurve the reviewers! ((kissu))

**Lyra Su**

**SkyeFlyte**

**Captara**

**Oni Meowzi**

**DemonGirl13**

**InvaderLii**

**Antecursor**

**Kel-Vampyre**

**

* * *

**

As the warm light of the sun shone through the window, birds chirped sweetly and cars honked faintly from the afar. It was a brand new day; it was as if it the sun removed any traces of rain that fell hard yesterday.

A body lied on the wooden floor, tossing and turning after feeling the warmth of the sun radiating from the glass opening. Gradually, the owner of the body opened his eyes – a blurry vision welcomed him.

"Wh-where…?" Axel focused his eyesight. Moments later, a head-breaking migraine hit him. He groaned painfully; his hand touched his forehead. "Shit…" He closed his eyes again and decided to stay still on the floor as his mind floated for a while.

That was then the realization knocked him.

"ROXAS!" The red-head jolted up, his senses now coming back full-force. The images of yesterday began appearing inside his mind; a replay of yesterday's occurrence flashed in over and over again like a broken videotape.

Roxas. The two figures – Zexion and Demyx. Taking back. Total blankness. A crying voice shouting out.

Only line sentence summed it all up: _Roxas was gone._

There were many questions running in Axel's mind. There were queries like how long was he asleep? How did he end up back in the walls of his apartment? Or more importantly:

How was he going to take back Roxas from Heaven?

Was it even possible?

Anyone who could hear and learn his problems would probably think he was going insane. It was beyond possible that any one could retrieve something, let alone _someone_ from Heaven or from god. It was something humans could never do.

Axel was disheartened, devastated and hurt. Tears now threatened to fall down from his emerald eyes as rethought all the things that had happened. _Roxas is… gone._

Then came a sob; crystalline waters slowly trickled down on pale cheeks. The red-head shook his head and tightly closed his eyes to stop any more tears to fall but sadly failed.

Axel was crying already. Both his mind and heart.

* * *

Every place in Heaven was filled with murmuring sounds. Group of two or more angels exchanged conversation about the rumors of an E – Class committing a grave sin. It was the "talk of the town" and Zexion couldn't help but be disgusted.

He passed by the grounds, noticing the different classes speaking to one another. He then would overhear:

"Is it true? Why, I can't believe it…"

"I sure am happy NOT to be him. The superiors would definitely not let this slid."

"Roxas' a sinner… I knew it way before this all happened."

Zexion held a retort. _Like you're the one to talk. You people overlook your errors and point someone else just to look as holy as the next angel._ Something nagged the high – class soldier's mind after they had returned the blonde to Heaven. Zexion felt unease and his uneasiness remained even up until now.

There was something wrong, he sensed, but could not put a finger to it.

There was a somewhat feeling of guilt seeing that certain red-head lying lifeless on the wet ground. Roxas followed and kept shouting and crying. It made Zexion think that he was some sort of _the bad guy._

Truth to be told, he didn't want to do that… he just had to follow orders from someone above. _Why do I get this feeling that all of these are immoral someway?_

His train of questions was put to a cease when he found himself standing outside the Science laboratory of the upper quarters. "Wait, what am I doing here?" He asked to himself as he gazed at the large wooden door.

The lab was known for its advanced equipments and machinery and other effective medicines, thanks to its creator, Vexen. Rumors had it that the scientist already perfected his year-long invention—but unfortunately still remained unexposed to the mass. Whatever it was, the higher-ups were against this machinery and Vexen had no plans to show it to anyone anymore.

Zexion casually observed when he heard noises and boisterous laughter at the other side of the door. He leaned his body lightly against the entrance and listened attentively. It was something Zexion would not normally do he felt he needed to eavesdrop.

"Have you created what I asked?" One voice asked that seemed to sound very much eager.

"Of course I did! I am –after all– _the _genius scientist, yes?" A different voice replied. A sinister laugh came after. "When Roxas drinks this, his voice box would go very numb until he couldn't speak. When the trial is going on, he would definitely not able to defend himself!"

The eavesdropping angel grew shock. _What…? They're planning to control the trial? I… I don't believe this…_ Gently, with one hand, Zexion opened the door and peered through discreetly and saw Vexen, who was holding what looked like a chemical on a test tube and beside him was a laughing Xigbar.

"He talks too much, you know? This trial will serve as a reminder to the other angels who are planning to go against their superiors." Xigbar stated as he watched the substance in the test tube. Vexen nodded suit.

"Just remember–" The scientist reminded skeptically once more as he poured the chemical to another glass container. "–to mix this with his drink. The medicine will start to take effect on him after one hour so make sure the timing is right."

"Oh, sure."

Zexion slowly pulled away from the door and wore an expression that could only be described as _stunned_. The superiors were trying to take control of everything– the trial, Roxas, even justice. So that meant that what Roxas was saying before –about Heaven was corrupted– was all true along? Did everyone turn to a blind-eye and ignored this? Even Xemnas?

What was wrong with Heaven?

"I need… I need… I need Demyx now…" The soldier stood on his feet and sprinted towards his destination with a blaze heart. Right now, what was important was he needed to tell Demyx. He also believed he should tell Namine, Roxas' only superior friend about the blonde's downfall in the trial.

Before he did not care what Roxas' fate would be… but after finding out how deceitful the superiors could be, Zexion wanted nothing more than to save the blonde.

Even if it meant going against Heavens.

_I will not make the same mistake again…_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?! THEY'RE PLANNING TO SPIKE ROXAS' DRINK?!" Namine screeched under gritted teeth – another expression very much not suited for her angelic face. Zexion could only nod to confirm what she said. "That's it! I'm reporting them NOW!"

The female superior was ready to leave and bash out Xigbar and whoever else was involved when Zexion grabbed her arm. "We can't." He told her. "When they found out that we know the plan, they would definitely find an excuse to save themselves AND postpone the trial." He finished and tried to be as calmly as he could in front of the enraged seraph.

"What are we supposed to do then? Let Roxas be accused? What if he was sentenced to _Divine Laceration_?" Namine emphasized the words Divine Laceration and the two males – Zexion and Demyx, immediately turned pale.

_Not Divine Laceration. Anything but that._ Both of them thought in unison.

Divine Laceration not only meant as the most horrifying and excruciating punishment anyone could be sentenced to but it was also created to slowly rip and snip the angel's wings. It was a machine, designed to clasp tightly both wings and inch by inch, be pulled away. As the wings were pulled away, another part of the machine would slit the very bones of those wings.

That was how horrendous Divine Laceration was.

"If Roxas is charged of Angelic Sin, no doubt he would go through it." The female seraph despondently said as she looked at Demyx and Zexion painfully. "We need help from someone… anyone…"

For the first time, Demyx conversed with seriousness. "I believe we should get that man. You know, the human Roxas stayed with?"

Namine and Zexion exchanged puzzling gazes. Demyx just looked at them with a different glint in his eyes.

"I have a plan. Just like what Zexion said before: I don't want to commit the same mistake like I did previously."

"You mean Ri—" Namine didn't finish what she was saying and stared surprised at the two soldiers. She knew _what mistake_ the two were talking about… but she didn't expect them to be holding on to those past memories up until now.

_That _happened years ago already.

But instead, Zexion and Demyx smiled at her and said:

"Namine, we need you to bring Axel here."

* * *

The day gradually turned to night and Axel remained unmoving inside his home. He needed to contemplate… or perhaps to accept that Roxas –the angel that he had saved weeks ago– was long gone.

It was like a part of him died out and there was a void in him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself to forget and that all of that was just some part of his lonely life that had entered and left, he couldn't bring himself to just simply ignore the existence of Roxas.

_If he hadn't arrived, I would have been dead days ago… I would have continued my suicide back at school… _Axel whispered inside, still feeling sorrowful. Was there anything that he could do? Was there a way to at least see him?

Was _love_ this difficult and hard to anyone?

But a thought came to him. A last resort he could think of. Back at the park, where that girl had appeared before him and the blonde angel, maybe he could call out to that girl and ask for help in that place.

Maybe, just maybe it could work. If angels listen to one's prayer, they would hear, wouldn't they? If Axel would ask help, maybe she could do something.

_One last resort…_ The red-head felt his strength coming back. He hastily stood from the wooden floor and went out of his apartment, towards his destination. It was now or never to save Roxas.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it me or the story is nearing to its conclusion? Oh, my… I wonder how it will turn out!

Now, be good little boys and girl and hit that review linkie! ((gives you choco-cookie as you review))


	12. Life and Death

**A/N:** I'm back! Finally, my muse came back and nagged me to continue this story! Happy Vacation, everyone! Are you all having fun in the sun? Well, your authoress' here, burning her ass off in front of the computer. ((is a certified geek)) I hope you all are still my loyal viewers! ((kiss kiss)) I present to you, chapter 12 (12 already?!) of the KH2 fanfic, Angelic Sin!

**Note #1:** I don't own blah-blah…

**Note #2:** Dedication booth time!

**Spittfyre**

**Lyra Su**

**DemonGirl13**

**InvaderLii**

**L0tus**

**Antecursor**

**Kel-Vampyre**

**Meleiyu**

**Captara**

**lovetheHams**

And lastly, I dedicate this chapter to a wonderful KH artist, **illbewaiting of dA**. ((heart))

--

The park was still the same as it was before – dark, quiet and empty. The same lights were out, the trees did not shed any of their leaves and the wind hummed eerily.

Axel ran to the same spot he last saw the girl – the blonde paled one who was with Roxas the last time they went there. He looked around and only the darkness of the night greeted him. Clouds glided slowly above him and the stars shone dimly.

Nothingness was the word best described to the said park.

"NAMINE! IF YOU COULD HEAR ME, TELL ME! I… I HAVE TO SEE ROXAS! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

The red-head waited… and waited some more. No one responded, not even a little sound was made to assure him that anyone was listening.

Time was running out…

…and so was his hope.

His last resort… was it futile?

Was there any hope left?

His knees buckled finally and the male dropped on the ground. His head hung low and he felt the same painful stings in his eyes. The once vibrant hue of his spiky hair was long gone. His emerald eyes were no longer gleaming.

More than ever, Axel felt himself lifeless.

"A-Axel…? Is that you…?" A voice, coming from the darkness, spoke uncertain. The said male looked up, his eyes widen and his tears suddenly ceased to trickle down. He looked ahead with his heart beating a bit faster than normal. What he saw not long after was something he thought he lost forever.

"N-Namine… I can't believe you're here…"

--

Roxas sat away from the door and just stared to nothing. Only a few more hours left until the trial and Namine was missing. Where she was, Roxas had no clue.

He was inside of some sort of cellar that no light from the outside could get in. Only the light of the fluorescent up from the ceiling lighted up the small room. There were only a table and some chairs that decorated the bland space.

_Axel… _The blonde teen began to remember a certain red-head back at Earth. His moments with the older male were the most important memories he had ever experienced.

_If Axel didn't take me in and left me, I wouldn't have learned what I have learned in Earth. Patience, perseverance and honesty are what Heaven is lacking._ He stared at the ceiling and felt the pain he suffered when he saw Axel lying helplessly on the wet ground, right before the blonde was taken away. _Funny, I didn't think I'd love this way._

Then there came a knock against the door and Roxas stood up. _But all is too late now, isn't it? I can no longer go back…_ He opened the door and saw a petite angel pushing a cart that filled what looked like provisions. Roxas assumed it was a hired maid.

"Food for you, Sir. I was told to give this to you before the trial." The maid said with meekness. She then bowed her head, closed the door and left.

Roxas stared at the cart suspiciously. _Food? What crap…_ His stomach grumbled suddenly, as if against him. He then remembered the food that he ate on Earth and grew hungry unexpectedly.

_I do need to be in shape in order to face the trial… Might as well…_ And with that, he sat down on one of the chairs and began consuming the provisions. Little didn't he know that just outside the room, Xigbar was standing there.

"Did you put the chemical that I asked you to?" The scar-faced angel asked with that smug look on his face. The maid snorted repulsively and took the money that was on the seraph's hand.

"I did. But if the people find out about this, I'm not in it." She said as she glared daggers at him and walked away. Xigbar could only smirk in victory.

"Today, Angelic Sin will be sentenced to Roxas, innocent or not."

--

There was that uncomfortable pause between the mortal and the seraph. Axel stared and Namine stared back and none said any word.

"I—"

"We need to hurry! There's no time left!" The blonde one finally spoke and immediately ran towards the older male. She raised her hand and light began to flash blindly at her palm. Axel closed his eyes in pain – the said light was too bright to look at. The wind instantaneously blew and the trees swayed hard.

"W-what's happening…? What's going on…?!"

Axel finally opened his eyes and looked ahead. "What the?"

On Namine's hand was something that the red-head had never seen before. _A Spear? Lance? _He gazed at the female and noticed her facial expression that looked to be in pain and exhausted. The female finally looked at the human.

"Listen carefully. Here's the Spear of Destiny. In order for you to save Roxas, you need to die first – temporarily, that is. Once I pierce this to your heart, your soul will immediately ascend to Heaven. You only have TWO HOURS to get him."

Axel stared, dumbfounded. "What? I have to… die?" He then turned his deep gaze to the silver lance that glowed in the female's hand.

"After two hours, your soul will fly back to your physical body and you'll be as good as you are now. Heed this warning, Axel… if you die in Heaven, there's no more chance for you in Earth. You're dead, both physically and spiritually and your soul will linger neither in Heaven nor in Purgatory."

The red-head felt the chill down his spine.

"You only have this one shot… Can you do it?" Namine looked at him, her blue eyes locked with Axel's green ones.

Axel paused for a while. He then smiled.

"If I die, I don't care as long as Roxas is safe and happy."

Namine smiled back, closed her eyes and whispered. "God, please let everything be okay…" And with that, she raised the Spear of Destiny, held her breath and thrust it right through Axel's chest and pierced his heart. The red-head slowly fell on the ground and now lied lifeless for real.

_I feel so far away…_

_Drifting…_

_Darkness…_

_Roxas… I'm coming…_

_--_

Roxas jerked and looked up as his heart skipped a beat. "Did someone… call me?" But he felt that it was only his imagination and shook his head. How many hours had passed, Roxas didn't know and remained waiting inside his cellar.

"Axel…"

A knock came from the door and yelled, "Perpetrator Roxas, you are summoned in the Trial Hall!"

Upon hearing this, the blonde stood from his seat. Just as he was about to take a step, nausea began settling in his throat. His head throbbed hard and the queasiness started to hinder him from moving.

He had never felt so sick before.

"N-no… I can't be nervous now… not now." He breathed out and tried to compose himself. Slowly, he got on his feet and began walking again. It was hard but Roxas had to do this and finish this trial.

He needed once again to prove to everyone that Heaven was corrupted and blind because of the Leveling, Power and Authority.

_No more discrimination… This has to end here._

"Finally, you're awake now…" A voice that sounded familiar spoke as Axel fluttered his eyes open. He slowly gazed around and every where he looked, it was all white.

"You awoke! You awoke!" A voice, this time it was a different one, cheered excitedly. The red-head glanced at his side and saw two familiar faces.

"Who—"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me, Axel. We've just met days ago." The one with the one-sided hair smirked. "It's me, Zexion."

And the cheerful one followed, "And I'm Demyx! Nice to see you again!"

Only now that the realization struck the human like thunder.

Zexion.

Demyx.

White.

Namine.

Spear of Destiny

"I'M… IN HEAVEN…?!" Axel exclaimed in shock and immediately rose up from the ground. "WHERE'S ROXAS?! I HAVE ONLY TWO HOURS TO SAVE HIM!"

Zexion clasped his ears with his hands and mumbled, "This is why having a loud partner is dreadful. My ears are ringing again!" Moments later, the seraph regained his hearing senses and told, "Relax, we know about that. Using the Spear of Destiny gives you only a limited time to stay in Heaven. Right now, it begins."

Demyx, in his unusual serious self, began to explain. "Roxas' trial is starting and before he his condemned, we need him to get out of here using Vexen's Transmigration Machine."

"The what-machine?" Axel stared at Demyx with the latter's sci-fi talking. This WAS Heaven they were at, yes? The red-head couldn't believe that even technology existed in Heaven.

"Transmigration Machine is a device used to convert an angel's soul to human soul. The soul then will descend on Earth and will be a normal human being just like you."

This time Zexion was the one who spoke. "However, there would be no recollection of anything if that soul is transmigrated – no memories of Heaven, being an angel and especially any that had happened before he was transmigrated."

No memories? Did it mean that Roxas would forget about Axel even if he was human?

Demyx stood from his place, went behind the boxes and showed the two the explosives he was holding. Zexion smirked but Axel remained troubled with his own thoughts.

_No recollection of anything…_

Just then, a low voice from a speaker nearby spoke**. E-Class Angel Roxas' trial will begin now. All angels please proceed to the Life and Death Hall at once. We repeat – E-class Angel Roxas' trial wi—**

"Axel, are you up for it?" Zexion turned his gaze at the human before him and looked at him with serious eyes. One thing bothered the human though… Why were the two helping him?

"Why are you helping me?" The male teen finally asked. Demyx stopped on what he was doing and so was Zexion. They both exchanged pitiful glances to one another then turned to Axel.

"Before, we had a friend named Riku. Like Roxas, he was expelled and sent down to Earth with same reason as Roxas. He fell in love, with a bubbly boy named Sora but…" Demyx trailed off.

Zexion continued. "…when the Superior had found out about that, they sentenced Riku to Divine Laceration. He… He died after the punishment and we couldn't do anything to save him."

"After finding out what they will do to Roxas in the middle of the trial, we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We can't make the same mistake again." Zexion said with determination.

"We want to repent our sins of not protecting our friend." Demyx followed suit.

Axel went silent and contemplated for a moment. _So this is what Roxas was talking about... About the Superiors being unjust and unreasonable._

Just then, the door was forcibly opened and there entered a heaving Namine. "Hurry! We need to set everything before Roxas' is sentenced!"

--

_**Continue?**_

**_--_**

**A/N:** Ohhhh! ((sing-song voice)) The story is definitely nearing conclusion! I guess one more chapter to go and Angelic Sin ends! I kinda liked what happened here in this chapter though. Err, not much fluff but I'm getting there! Starting now, I'm thinking of a whole new AkuRoku fic! Ho ho ho! For the time being, **do review my lovelies!**

_Axel: Do make a fic that has something to do with Summer! Mmmm… Summer… The hot sun, cold wet ground and chilly night with Roxy… ((naughty smirk))_

_Demyx: Fun in the sun! ((begins carrying a lot of summer-related things like rubber duckies, small toy shovel and such))_

_Marluxia: Summer?! It'll ruin my perfectly-maintained skin! ((wears thick jacket)) Uh, I don't think this will work…_

_Xemnas: ((is not amused)) If you're all gonna stay in my Villa, then forget it! ((hires Dusks as body guards))_

_Sora: But I can't swim… ((sits at the back of the van and sulks))_

_Riku: And we lived in an island away from civilization… Yeah, right, Sora._

_Roxas: ((sees everyone in beach outfit)) Why's everyone wearing that? ((is oblivious))_


	13. Voice

**A/N:** You guys can kill me now. Seriously. I no longer can show my face to you, lovely readers, ever since I stopped updating for x months! Almost a year of hiatus-ness! Forgive me, please?

My muse disappeared on me, see? Then I got distracted with watching DGM and other yaoi titles.

Then there's college and art.

I do hope you guys will continue on reading this though. I think I made quite an improvement in my writing skills.

**Note #1:** I own nothing! But I can dream, right? He he he~

**Note #2:** The setting is fictional – product of my own imagination. Heaven is not like what you'd read down below, okay? I might get accused of sprouting lies and all that jazz.

**Note #3:** Beware of lunatic Demyx and Zexion! Nah, I'm just pulling your legs. Heh.

Lastly, I'm proud to dedicate this chapter 13 to: **Kel-Vampyre, lovetheHams, Vivi, The Odd Dreamer, DemonGirl13, The Mad Empty Shell, SkyeFlyte, InvaderLii, Tylida, Tre Le Coco, Captara, What About Today, HarrylovesDraco, BlueFox of the Moon, Tater'n'Channy** and for all those **who faved and alerted**! Yay! ((does the victory dance))

**----- **

Inside the Life and Death hall, a large number angels of different classes had inhabited the place, watching silently the sight before them. These witnesses obviously attended the trial all for the same purpose - to see if E-Class Seraph Roxas, alleged heretic of their kind would really be sentenced to Divine Laceration for committing the crime an angel could ever commit

The sin which he went against his Superiors.

The sin in which he turned his back to the Heavens.

The sin which he displayed blasphemy towards god.

The gravest sin – Angelic Sin.

Or so that was what Xemnas, Xigbar and all the other higher-ups stated against the younger one.

And there was only one way and the ONLY WAY for such a crime to be forgiven: to verdict that offender to Divine Laceration – the total removal of the holy gift an angel is blessed with.

Wings extraction.

Unfortunately, the young angel had no idea what was just about to happen; not even aware of the spiked beverage he drank just earlier before. Roxas quietly made his way inside, entering the massive hall with a brave heart. Today was the day he would defend himself against all accusations and reveal just how fraudulent the superiors and their authorities were.

It ends right here, right now…

"E-Class Angel Roxas, please step up to the podium to be recognized."

**-----**

Demyx, Zexion and Axel stood behind the walls and watched the many seraphs running inside the hall, whispering words like "It's starting!" and "Hurry, we can't miss this."

The red-head felt his body getting heavier each time he would be reminded of Roxas and the latter's possible death punishment.

Just exactly how could he be of help? He was merely a human.

A powerless one in addition to that.

"You can't waver now, you." Zexion spoke as if he just read the red-headed teen's mind in an instant. The soldier then gazed at him; his eyes flashing determination to Axel's hesitant orbs. "Didn't you decide to save him? Then save him you will at all cost."

Demyx, who was crouching at his place, looked at the human behind and beamed at him. "That's right. You wouldn't want to waste Namine's efforts, ne? And our efforts as well."

Axel paused for a while, his gaze averted from the two and thought deeply. _To save him is my first priority. No matter what the circumstances, I need to get him out of danger…_

…_even if it means him forgetting me._

_Or worse, I die at the process…_

To die for a being whom Axel believed to not exist before was something he never thought of happening. It was highly unlikely, or so that was how he would react if he was still his angry self.

He was once just a sad loner, living in a world that seemed like death to him. He lived without relying and to be relied on. He strove to stand up even though the hardships constantly pushed him down.

He was almost about commit suicide, Axel remembered suddenly.

_And yet, he came to my rescue. Coincidence or not, Roxas changed what was needed to change in me._

He was hope's personification. Axel's only hope.

_I can't let him die just yet! Not until I thank him and tell him I lo—_

"**The trial will begin now. All angels near the hall, please enter immediately. We repeat, the trial will begin now. All angels near th—" **

Zexion stared at speaker with squinted eyes, listening attentively at the announcement. "We need to remove Roxas from the hall, that's a priority. Next is using the machine there at the west wing."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? The place's filled with tight security!" Axel asked as he started feeling the same anxiety he felt minutes ago. Just then, a red medium-sized tube-like thing rolled to his feet. Demyx quickly snagged it away just as the red-head was about to reach it. "O-kay…? What's up with you?"

"Careful!" Demyx exclaimed, protecting in his arms what looked like more of those tubes. "One wrong move and it's BOOOM! for you!"

The human stared at the angelic soldier as if the latter was crazy. "EXPLOSIVES…?"

"Yup, that's how we'll make our rescue fashionably sparkling, mortal." For the first time in Axel's life in Heaven, he saw the once sour-looking Zexion smirking eerily joyful at him.

_Why do I get the feeling they've gone past sanity? Are angels here really that whacked?_

**-----**

"Quiet in the hall! QUIET!" One of the securities angrily shouted at the noisy crowd. Apparently, everyone now had something to say – just when the trial was about to begin. The moment they saw the familiar young blond seraph standing at the podium, words mixed of disapproval, resentment, concern and support echoed inside.

Roxas just braced himself, closing his eyes and ears to anything that would distract him. He just needed to see the judge, tell his side of what he learned from earth, point out the blind eyes and deaf ears of authorities and remove the "classes" that placed rifts between fellow angels.

If no one had even noticed just how corrupted the Heavens was, he was the first one to fight it for it.

"We shall begin." A voice that resounded so much dominance spoke, making the audience silent instantly. Roxas raised his head and opened his eyes. Just when the young angel thought that things would start to go for the better from thereon, it didn't it.

Not when Xemnas was the judge for his trial.

_No… way…_

"Prosecutor, you may now state your side to the jury, as well as to the audience." Xemnas stated, signaling the official start of the trial. With that, Xigbar, the said prosecutor, advanced in front.

With a quick movement, so quick that no one was able to see, Xigbar looked at Roxas and tugged one side of his lips upward. Using his mouth, he spoke with an inaudible manner, "I'm winning already, punk-shit."

Roxas just glared at him; despite not being able to hear what the Superior just said, he knew it was something insulting.

_Okay, I've got about forty-five minutes to stall and to let the medicine take effect._ The one eye-patched angel still had his sinister smile plastered on lips, watching Roxas then turning his gaze to the judge. "Your most precious Honor, distinguished jury – high and mighty – and my fellow co-angels. I am Xigbar, an S-Class and merely a victim to an unwanted assault. I only wished for certain angels, who have the potential, to be properly recognized – a title befitting to their strength. What is so wrong with that? I, for one, do not know the answer."

What came next was something that Roxas, and even the people who knew Xigbar personally, never thought of seeing.

Xigbar softened his once intimidating exterior, feigning a hurtful and disappointing look on his face to the jury then to the judge. He almost wiped an invisible tear from his only working eye. "I'm only helping the little ones to work even harder, see? I only wanted to acknowledge their strength and maybe, just maybe be an inspiration to them. To see them serving our only god is my sole goal as an S-Class."

Then, in a blink of an eye, the so-called prosecutor changed from a beaten-up puppy appearance to an enraged, growling seraph – his eyes squinted and teeth gritted. "Do you think I deserved to be injured just like that? With no reason at all? I daresay it was injustice! Uncalled for!"

Roxas eyes couldn't get any bigger than they already were. What lies and kissing-ups were he sprouting about, the blond hissed. Not only the Superior was pretending like a bastard that he was, he was also telling lies.

"…And did anyone hear him say that our Mother Heaven is corrupted? Not only that Roxas is an angel against god but also a cheater, a sinner and down-right enemy to us all!"

Then, the final blow. "He's even in love with a human! A human male! He wanted to live on Earth!"

The audience was too stunned at the response at the older seraph, who happened to be pointing his gloved-index finger accusingly at the young defendant. Even the jury was too shocked at his bold statement.

Xigbar looked at Roxas with a disgust expression, scowling at the boy like he was the embarrassment of their race, the family. The young angel, on the other hand, was still in his stupor of shock and disbelief.

"Is there anything else you would like to add on that, prosecutor Xigbar?" Xemnas, who was sitting too comfortably on his chair, asked the older man below him.

"No more, your Honor." Was all Xigbar's response as he sat down to his seat.

"Then will the defendant state his side to the jury? As well as to the audience?" Roxas, finally out of his stupor, nodded and immediately faced the angels behind him. He once more gone over his thoughts and plans of what to tell everyone and hopefully would receive a favorable response from his fellow seraphs.

Just as he was about to talk, a head-splitting migraine suddenly hit him, stopping him from speaking. The pain was too intense, too strong that it caused him to drop on his one knee. He held one of his temples and cringed in pain. The feeling was all too foreign to him, he thought, because this migraine was something he had never felt before.

_What th—what's happening…?!_

**-----**

"You're going to simply dump explosives in the Hall? Won't you guys be sued to, err, _angelocide_ or something?"

That was, if _angelocide_ actually existed in the law book; Axel contemplated as he ran after the two.

"You're seriously making that up!" Demyx exclaimed too happily – only to be shushed by his partner – as he placed a small tube on the adjacent wall of the trial venue and ran to the next checkpoint "And what we are going to dump inside the hall is smoke screen! Then some of these little bombing babies."

The mortal just kept quiet, wondering if the two were truly servers of god.

Not when they were planning to destroy the place to smithereens like a couple of criminals on the merry bombing-spree.

"Hey, I heard that Roxas doesn't want to speak. What the hell, right? I mean, he gotta at least do something and not just stand there in front." Hearing useful information, Zexion stopped his motor and made a quick turn to the previous corner they just passed by. He crouched from where he stood and listened closely to two soldiers walking away from the venue. "When he thinks doing so would get him sympathies, he's in for a huge disappointment."

_Damn, the medicine, is it?_ The young eavesdropping angel cursed. _It's starting to take effect!_

"Dem, there's no time!" Zexion called out, shouting a little to his co-angel. "We need to commence the bombing now!"

Demyx didn't need to look back upon hearing what his partner just said. Instead, he took out another peculiar item from his side bag, where the other explosives and bombs were placed, and shoved it to Axel. The red-head, on the other hand, just looked at the thing curiously. It was black and… it was cloth. "Don't just stare at it. WEAR IT NOW."

"What…?"

"The moment we drop the bomb, you'll get in there –disguised as one of the angels guarding the entrance –and take Roxas with you. When you do so, run outside until you reach the end of the corridors. You'll see a metal door – the experiment room where the Transmigration machine is." Demyx explained in a swift as he assisted the mortal on wearing the disguise. Axel, however, was too baffled to react.

They were going for it now. For real. This one chance of saving Roxas must not fail at all cost, Axel said to himself as he squirmed on his new clothing. _Let's do this._

**-----**

"Order in the court! Order in the court!"

But it was futile, when the audience's murmuring talks turned to boisterous reactions the moment they heard nothing from the young angel. They waited long enough, watching Roxas' expression turned from panic to distress for many minutes now. Time seemed to quicken on their part.

But to Roxas, time seemed to move painfully slow on him.

Not only he suddenly acquired head-breaking migraines, but he also felt sting sensations inside his throat. The pain won't go away and instead, they got worst by each minute. "Your Ho—

_I can't… my throat… so much pain…_

He held his throat with one of his hands. That was then realization hit him, like a bad omen that just smacked him across the face.

He couldn't speak.

No words came out from his lips. Not even incoherent sounds. What the hell was going on?

"Defendant Roxas, the time alloted for you is nearing its end. Why aren't you stating your side?" Xemnas finally asked, looking very seriously and impatient at the young angel in front. Again, there came no response from the E-Class seraph. "Are you implying that what all the prosecutor accused about you is true then?"

The noise got even louder and madder; them shouting, "Sentence him now! It's obvious his guilty about it that he couldn't defend himself anymore!"

"He's so ashamed, he couldn't speak!"

Roxas stared at the audience with wide eyes and panicking emotions. His hands were shaking and he could feel himself weakening by the second. No one was noticing the unusual gestures he was showing – signs that spoke his unwellness and the inability to speak.

Why couldn't anyone see his troubled situation?!

_No, you can't do this. Don't you see that there's something wrong with me?! Why are you jumping to conclusions already?!_

But no matter how hard the young one pleaded inside himself, no one seemed to be able to react otherwise for him. No one couldn't read Roxas' thoughts, let alone understand the behavior he was showing.

"If you, E-Class Angel Roxas, would not defend yourself in the next five minutes, I have no choice but to go about the decision of the jury of sentencing you to Divine Laceration." The judge announced, causing everyone to finally stop their loud talking.

But to Roxas, he felt himself going numb; sweat trickling from his forehead down to his cheek. Just like that, all his will and determination slowly draining away.

_…This… can't be the end..._

And time was running out fast.

**----- **

**Continue?**

**-----**

**A/N**: By request, I've somehow made this chapter longer than normal. To compensate my rather snail-writing skills, I've decided to add another chapter – the end of Angelic Sin, the final chapter! I do hope you guys will stay with me until the very end of this crazy literature piece. And yes, I sincerely apologize again for going semi-hiatus (SEMI?! Unlikely! More like over-hiatus-ness!) for the past months.

Weird things happen, see? And more weird things will happen in the future. Argh.

In any case, **do review, my lovelies!** Reviews, comments and suggestions make my heart go all buttery!

Yours truly, _**Setsuna. XIII**_


End file.
